The Mysterious LBA
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Tsubasa and Madoka investigate a mysterious new organizaion called the LBA. Will they find out what they are up to? And who leads this mysterious organization? Where did Gingka and the other Legendary Bladers go? Note: the mysterious part ends around chapter 7, after that, its just an adventure!
1. Prologue

Tired. That's how Madoka felt as she closed and locked the front door to the B-Pit. She had been dealing all day with young, excited bladers. She sighed. "_If only I knew where Gingka was. He would understand how tired I am." she thought to herself. Glancing over at her computer, she noticed that the video chat icon was blinking. She stepped over to it and clicked. "Tsubasa? Why are you still at the WBBA headquarters?" she asked her friend as he came up onscreen. _

"_Hey Madoka, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you something" Tsubasa replied. _

"_What is it?" Madoka sighed, sitting down. _

"_Do you know anything whatsoever about an organization called the LBA?" he asked. _

"_No, no I haven't." Madoka replied, her face showing signs of surprise "Isn't that the company that recently opened near the WBBA headquarters?" _

"_Yes, but no one has been allowed inside since it opened, and that building was never for sale" Tsubasa said. _

_Madoka's mouth dropped open. "Then how did they…" she trailed off. _

"_I don't know, but however they got there, I want to find out what they are up to. There have been multiple explosion sounds coming from that building all day, and I want to find out why. Think you can handle it?" _

"_I can try" Madoka sighed. _

"_Thank you Madoka, I knew I could count on you. You may want to ask Mal to help." Tsubasa said. "Meet me in my office tomorrow morning at ten" _

"_Got it" Madoka replied. "See you then"._

"_Alright, Bye." Tsubasa said, ending the call._

_XD hope you enjoyed the Prologue! This is the first story I have ever written, so it might not be that good, but how should I know? Tell me what you think about it!_


	2. A Mysterious Man

The next morning, Madoka was worried about what Tsubasa had said. "_Explosions? Hopefully they aren't dangerous, but what if this is a second Dark Nebula? Or even another HD Academy? Without Gingka, what will we do?" _

"Hi Teacher Madoka!" Mal called, walking in the back door.

"Good morning Mal!" Madoka replied halfheartedly.

"Is something wrong teacher?" Mal asked, climbing up on the counter next to Madoka.

"Not really" Madoka lied. "we have to go somewhere in about two hours, so be ready."

"Where?" Mal asked, curious.

"To the WBBA headquarters, Tsubasa has an important job for us" Madoka replied, noticing movement outside. She went to the door and peeked outside. "_that's strange, I was sure I saw something_" she thought, not seeing the strange figure hiding behind a tree outside. "well, guess its time to open up" Madoka sighed, unlocking the front door and opening it to a stream of young bladers.

Meanwhile…

The dark figure hurried away from the B-Pit. "_so, she is still there_" he thought, running into Benkei, who was just opening up shop.

"Hey what do you think you're doing, mister!" Benkei yelled, swinging a punch at the figure, then pausing.

"So what if I ran into you!" the strange man yelled.

Benkei just stared. "Who are you?" he asked.

The stranger got up off the sidewalk and brushed himself off, he was wearing a dark blue uniform with the letters LBA- G.H. embroidered onto it, along with a shiny black helmet that completely hid his face.

"My name is not important, as to who I am, I am the leader of the Black Ops team of the LBA Organization." he replied, in a quite mechanical-sounding voice. "And now, if you don't mind, ill be leaving" with that, he leapt into the air, catching onto a nearby tree branch and swinging up into its branches, then disappearing down the street.

Zero, hiding nearby, had seen the whole thing. "Who was that guy?" he asked, stepping out of the bushes.

"I don't know Zero." Benkei replied, unlocking his front door.

**XD so…. There's the first chapter! If you have any guesses as to what the LBA is up to and who the Black Ops leader is, feel free to say so! Please review and stay tuned for more!**


	3. The LBA Begins Moving In

**Ok, im back with another chapter, sorry it took me a while longer, I was really busy last week and didn't get a chance to write, from now on I should be uploading a new chapter every Monday until school starts, then it will probably be Saturdays or Sundays. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of The Mysterious LBA!**

A couple of hours later, Zero and Benkei were talking about the strange man who had claimed to be the leader of the LBA's Black Ops unit.

"I wonder what he meant, LBA? I've never heard of it." Benkei said.

"Yeah, me neither, and didn't that guy sound kind of…..robotic with his voice? It sounded really mechanical to me" Zero replied, taking another bite of his burger.

Benkei sighed. "I guess we will find out, maybe Tsubasa has some ideas, would you go ask him for me please?"

"Sure thing, Manager." Zero replied. "Want me to go right now?"

"Well, you can finish your burger first" Benkei said as Zero shoved the rest of the burger into his mouth and ran out the door, running right into Shinobu as he did so.

"Would you please watch where you are going?" Shinobu yelled.

Benkei chuckled, "There sure have been a lot of collisions today" he muttered to himself.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" Zero yelled back, running off.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" Shinobu asked Benkei as he walked up to the counter.

"To the WBBA headquarters" Benkei replied, flipping burger patties on the grill.

"Why?" Shinobu asked.

"We had a bit of an incident earlier with a really strange guy" Benkei said, then proceeded to tell Shinobu the events of the morning.

Meanwhile, at the WBBA headquarters….

"So, you want Mal to somehow infiltrate the LBA?" Madoka said.

"Yes, and find out what they-" Tsubasa was cut off as an explosion from the nearby LBA building shook the ground. "-are up to." he finished as he helped Mal up.

"Was that one of the explosions you mentioned?" Madoka asked, getting up and dusting herself off. _"Man, this is more serious than I thought! He didn't say that the explosions he was hearing were that powerful!" _she thought, beginning to get a bit nervous.

Over at the LBA…..

"Go get him!" the Black Ops leader yelled through his helmet. He was battling another figure, this one in the same uniform, but his was dark green instead of blue. "not going to happen, this time I will win!" the other guy yelled. Their beys clashed, and another explosion shook the building.

"Not again!" Madoka yelled, falling over.

Zero stumbled into the room, almost hitting his head on Tsubasa's desk. "What was that?" he asked, regaining his balance.

"Not good, that's what" Mal replied.

"Just what are they doing over there?" Madoka asked aloud. "Whatever it is, they have something very powerful in that building."

"What do you need Zero?" Tsubasa asked, picking up his desk chair.

"Manager Benkei sent me to ask you if you knew anything about an 'LBA.'" Zero replied. "He ran into someone from there earlier, the guy said he was the leader of something called a Black Ops unit"

"Actually, that's just what we were talking about" Tsubasa said. "that organization is up to something, and I intend on finding out what. I am going to try to get an interview with their Director, if I can. I also will be sending Mal in to spy on them. Zero, if you could go and help Mal, that would be great."

"Sure ill do it!" Zero replied enthusiastically. "By the way, the ' Black Ops leader' sounded a lot like a robot when he spoke."

Back at the LBA…

"I have you now!" the Black Ops leader shouted, as one final explosion rocked the building. his opponent fell to his knees, defeated, as his bey flew out of the stadium, hitting the steel walls and bouncing off to land between his hands. "Ahh, I'm late!" the Black Ops leader shouted, running off and getting in an elevator.

"So, are we all in on this?" Tsubasa asked after coming up with a plan to infiltrate the LBA building.

"Yeah!" Zero and Mal shouted enthusiastically.

"Would the leaders of squads 5, 2, and 9 please report to the directors office" a woman's voice said over the intercom of the LBA. The guy in green got up, revealing that his uniform had the letters LBA- Squad 9- and his initials embroidered on it. He picked up his bey and headed for the elevator, joining another guy in dark red-orange and a guy in dark pinkish-purple, the leaders of the other two squads that had been called. Entering the directors office, they sat down on the couch. "You wanted to see us?" the leader of Squad 2 said sarcastically.

"Yes, I did" the director replied, standing up from his chair. He was wearing a business suit, and his black hair was mostly covered by his top hat, except for a few stray strands that hung around his face. "I need you all to go and watch a tournament that is going on later today, I need some information on the younger bladers that battle here, specifically the strong ones."

"Weren't you going to send the Black Ops leader to do that?" squad 5's leader spoke up.

"I was, but he will be busy with something else." the director replied. "And I have a meeting with the leader of the WBBA to attend to, otherwise I would go as well. You guys know I can trust you, we have been together for quite a while now as an organization, and its time to start moving. As for you three, you had better get going if you are to get to the stadium on time for the tournament." at this, the three squad leaders saluted and left the room. The director sat back down and clicked an icon on his computer screen. "Squad 3 leader, come in, this is home base, I need a status report on the island's status." he said into a microphone on his desk.

"Still quiet, but there is very small traces of the Dark Power seeping up from the ground. We should prepare ourselves for Nemesis's return, it is quite obvious that it is now awakening." the leader of Squad 3 replied after a couple of seconds.

"Alright, you know what to do, ill leave this in your hands Captain." the director replied, cutting off the connection.

Over on Nemesis Island…..

The leader of the LBA's Squad 3 stepped away from the communications center. "Oh, we will be ready alright." he muttered to himself, his dark gold uniform glistening in the sun. "Look out world, here we come, LBA takeover!" he said, punching one fist to the sky.

**XD so…. I got the opposite of writers block…-looks back at two pages and a paragraph of writing- lol, just might write the next chapter and post today, guess ill just say, expect updates every Monday, may be more than one chapter…. don't forget to review and tell me what you thing about the LBA. Are they the good guys or another HD Academy/Dark Nebula? In the next chapter: Tsubasa and the Director meet, Mal and Zero investigate some strange figures at the WBBA tournament, and the leader of Squad 3 continues monitoring Nemesis. Also, if you guessed correctly about the Black Ops leader's name and what LBA stands for, you will get a virtual cookie when I reveal it!(because we all know that people like virtual cookies!) also, look for more mysteries to be solved in my sisters story, "The Mysterious 'Bladers' " first chapter posting soon!**


	4. Spies at the LBA Headquarters

"Go! Guardian Levizer!" Kaito yelled, sending his bey flying at Shinobu's Saramanda.

"Saramanda! Dodge it!" Shinobu called to his bey, narrowly evading Levizer's attack.

"hmm, those two are good" the leader of squad 2 muttered to his colleagues.

"yes, they definitely have spirit….and power" Squad 5's leader replied, stepping out of the shadows to stand next to the other two.

"come on Shinobu!" zero yelled to his friend, making sure he could be heard above the excited crowd as Shinobu sent Levizer flying into the air out of the stadium, zero glanced up. "_wait a second, those guys look familiar._" he thought, glancing back down at the three figures standing on the opposite side of the stadium. Zero gasped.

"what is it zero?" mal asked.

"those guys- they are from the LBA!" zero replied. "I knew those outfits looked familiar!"

"the LBA?" mal said, surprised as she looked over at the three figures across the stadium.

"yes, we have to follow them if they leave" zero replied.

"and next up is the final round!" Blader Guider said. "lets give it up for our finalists! For this final battle of the tournament, we have Zero Kurogane vs. Shinobu Huriyin!" the crowd went wild.

"zero?" mal said inquisitively.

"follow them if they leave" zero replied. "we have the devices that Tsubasa gave us, I'll find you if you have to leave." with that, he jumped down and ran to battle Shinobu, who was already standing there waiting for him.

At the WBBA headquarters….

"sir, your appointment is here" Tsubasa's secretary said.

"alright, send them up" Tsubasa replied.

A couple of minutes later, the director of the LBA stepped into Tsubasa's office.

"so you showed up" Tsubasa said, a bit cold.

"well, you asked" the director replied.

"what are you guys up to anyway? What's with all the explosions shaking the city?" Tsubasa snapped.

"explosions?" the LBA director replied, obviously a bit confused but keeping his calm.

"you know what I'm talking about" Tsubasa said. "there have been constant explosion-" another blast shook the building.

"oh, those explosions, I didn't know that they were affecting the other buildings. That is merely my squad leaders training against each other" the other director replied calmly.

Tsubasa gasped. "you mean to say that you have squad leaders with that much power? What about your black ops leader? Who is he? I have heard a rumor that he is robotic!"

"where did you hear that?" the LBA director replied." I can assure you, none of my squad leaders are robots. That is merely their helmet speakers."

"from a young blader named Zero Kurogane" Tsubasa replied. "he told me he had an encounter with your black ops leader"

The LBA director's mouth dropped open in shock, but he quickly regained his composure and closed it. "Zero? I'm sure it wasn't my black ops leader that he ran into then, what does he look like? I would have heard about any encounters."

"black hair with an orange streak, blue and yellow jacket, blue eyes" Tsubasa replied.

"ahh, the owner of Samurai Ifraid, I know him" the director replied. "he didn't run into my black ops leader, that was Benkei, owner of bull burger, zero must have been nearby when it happened…"the director trailed off, "_argghh, you fool! You said too much!_" he thought, clenching a fist.

"how did he manage to run into Benkei?" Tsubasa asked. "_I've got him now_" he thought.

"his helmet must have malfunctioned and he couldn't see or something" the director replied, making a quick comeback. "or he was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention."

"_come on! How did he know that it was Benkei! And how did he know what zero's bey is?_" Tsubasa wanted to scream, but kept his composure. "look, all I really wanted to know was what you guys are doing" he said.

"I'm afraid that's classified. I will say one thing however, we are keeping a close eye on Nemesis Island" the director replied, turning to leave.

"wait" Tsubasa said. The director stopped. "what are you watching nemesis for?"

"simple: to see if it breaks out. If it does, we have plans for it" the director replied, then left. Tsubasa gasped.

"_plans? What can he mean?_"

Back at the tournament…..

"and the winner is Zero Kurogane!" Blader guider yelled to the screaming, enthusiastic crowd.

Zero waved, then noticed the LBA bladers leaving. "mal!" he yelled, pointing.

"I'm on it!" mall called back, running after them. Zero followed as soon as his platform hit the ground.

On nemesis island…

"anything?" squad 3's leader asked, walking up behind another LBA blader, who couldn't seem to keep still.

"nothing, unless you count the amount of dark power seeping up from the ground. It hasn't stopped and seems to be increasing" the other blader, leader of squad 4, replied nervously.

"we need to report this to the director, quickly" squad 3's leader said, turning and running to the communications center. He pressed a button, requesting a connection with the directors office. Instead, the black ops leader showed up onscreen, helmetless. "you're back from that meeting already?" squad 3's leader said, surprised.

"yes, it ended a bit earlier than I expected" the black ops leader replied. "what is the problem there?"

"the amount of dark power seeping up from the ground has increased over the last couple of hours by about 5 percent. At this rate, nemesis could be awakened fully by the end of the week" squad 3's leader replied.

"alright" the black ops leader replied, not seeming too surprised by the information. "you know what to do if it fully awakes, right?"

"yes, contact you and the director immediately. If nemesis breaks out, contact you first." squad 3's leader replied.

the black ops leader grinned. "which shouldn't be too hard, as it is the same number for both of us, there isn't really a 'contact me first' option."

"true" the leader of squad 3 replied, stifling a laugh.

"well, I have to go, our other three squad leaders are back from that tournament now, and I have to get the data entered" the black ops leader said, pressing a hidden button on his suit and putting his helmet back up. "ill see you later"

"alright, bye" the leader of squad 3 replied, ending the connection.

Back at the LBA headquarters…

"so, how did it go?" the black ops leader asked as the leaders of squads 2, 5, and 9 entered the directors office.

"very well, there are quite a few strong bladers there" the red-orange clad leader of squad 2 replied.

"good, you have the data on them recorded?" the black ops leader said.

"yes, its right here" squad 5's leader replied, handing a small computer chip to the black ops leader, who plugged it into the director's computer. the three squad leaders turned to leave.

"oh, and one more thing" the black ops leader said. They turned. "we have to keep the explosions to a minimum, as the WBBA is getting a bit suspicious of us." he continued. They nodded, then left.

"they were collecting data?" mal whispered.

"on us… those dirty…." zero started to yell, but mal clapped a hand over his mouth as the black ops leader looked up.

"shh! He almost saw us!" mal hissed.

"sorry" zero whispered.

"come on, lets keep following those squad leaders" mal suggested, turning and crawling back through the vent. Zero followed.

The black ops leader pressed a button on the desktop. "would the leader of squad 6 please come to the directors office?" he said into the microphone, then pressed a button on the keyboard. "would the leader of squad 4 please report to the communications center?" another button. "I need a helicopter ready to go"

**So… this chapter got itself to three pages, I'm probably going to write and post the fourth chapter today as well. As usual, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! and there's also the whole who do you think the squad leaders are, what is the LBA up to, are they good or bad thing. Also, I wasn't sure on Mal's gender, I'm going to say girl, but if I'm wrong please tell me. Also wasn't sure on how to spell Shinobu's last name…..**


	5. Nemesis Reawakens

**Ok, so I said I might write it today and post it, so I think I will, because I have the time! XD**

Mal and Zero followed the three squad leaders all the way through the vent system, until they reached a grate covering the end of the vent system. They found themselves looking down into a large room with a regular style bey stadium in it. "this must be where they train!" zero whispered excitedly, watching as the leaders of squads 9 and 2 stepped up to the arena.

"go get 'em squad 2!" another blader in dark purple, leader of squad 7, called.

"you've got this squad 9!" a guy in dark red, leader of squad 10 yelled.

"mal, get your computer out, quick!" zero whispered excitedly as the bladers below them started.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the four squad leaders yelled, sending their beys flying into action.

Mal gasped. "those are older-style beys! They aren't from the synchrome system!"

"you're right!" Zero replied. "but look at the power they have! They could easily take out a synchrome bey! Even if it was one like Saramanda-Ifraid!" the two watched, in awe at the spectacular battle playing out before them. Even though neither of the LBA bladers was saying anything, their beys clashed, and the building shook as they both unleashed what appeared to be their special moves, although it was hard to tell, as they weren't saying anything. The match ended with squad 9's leader being defeated once again. But this time, he didn't drop to his knees in defeat. Instead he stepped over to the door and left, the other bladers doing the same, all going different directions. "lets go back to the directors office and see if there's anything there" mal suggested, turning and crawling back.

In the directors office….

"there seem to be two people hiding in our vent system" the black ops leader was saying.

5 minutes later…

Zero and mal finally found their way back to the directors office. Looking down , they spotted the black ops leader and another squad leader, both in dark blue. The other one, leader of squad 6, was a bit smaller than the black ops leader, but still looked just as strong as the others. "anyway, as I was saying, I need you to go to Nemesis island and switch out with the leader of squad 4, I have already told him what he needs to do. There is a helicopter waiting for you on the roof, and squad 4's leader will be waiting for you at the landing site.

"got it" squad 6's leader said, bowing and exiting the room. The black ops leader also left, but before mal could jump down and plug into the directors computer, the director himself walked in, obviously back from his meeting with Tsubasa. he sat down at his desk, completely absorbed in thought, then pushed a few buttons on his computer and started typing.

At the WBBA headquarters, a couple hours later…..

Madoka stepped into Tsubasa's office. "Tsubasa, have you seen Mal? I cant find her anywhere." she said, obviously worried.

"no, she hasn't come here, my guess is, she is off with Zero investigating the LBA" Tsubasa said.

"I hope they're ok" Madoka sighed.

"me too" Tsubasa replied. Suddenly, his computer made a "new email" noise. Tsubasa stepped over to it and opened the program. Madoka stepped over behind him. "its from Mal" he said. "an email file from the LBA's mainframe computer, apparently."

"well, what does it say?" Madoka asked, relieved that mal and zero were ok.

Tsubasa opened the file. As he and Madoka read it, their eyes became wide with surprise. "this is….."Madoka trailed off.

"their entire database, with all the squad's current locations and everything!" Tsubasa finished. They looked back at the computer, reading the file, which said:

Squad 1-Black Ops-blue (classified leader)

Current location: LBA Headquarters

Squad 2-red-orange (classified leader)

Current location: LBA Headquarters

Squad 3-gold (classified leader)

Current location: Nemesis Island

Squad 4-gold (classified leader)

Current location: in transition

Squad 5-purplish-pink (classified leader)

Current location: LBA Headquarters

Squad 6-blue (classified leader)

Current location: in transition

Squad 7-purple (classified leader)

Current location: LBA Headquarters

Squad 8-purple (classified leader)

Current location: LBA Headquarters

Squad 9-green (classified leader)

Current location: LBA Headquarters

Squad 10-red (classified leader)

Current location: LBA Headquarters

At that moment, the file blinked, and squad 4's current location changed to WBBA Headquarters, while Squad 6's location changed to Nemesis Island.

Tsubasa jumped out of his chair. "They're spying on us!" he said. "We have to find that squad!"

"That wont be necessary" a voice said from the door. Madoka blinked. "Ryo?" she said, surprised.

Gingka's father stepped into the room. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I heard that you are investigating the LBA?"

"How did you know that?" Tsubasa asked, his mouth dropping open.

Ryo smiled. "Squad 4's leader told me" he said, stepping aside to reveal a small, and very hyper LBA squad leader, with the rest of his squad behind him.

"You don't need to worry about us!" the squad leader said in the mechanical voice that now seemed characteristic of the squad leaders of the LBA. "We just came to tell you that, so we will be leaving now" with that, he turned and skipped out of the room.

"Tsubasa, look on your computer, there is already a file about the LBA on it that has everything that you need to know." Ryo said, turning and leaving.

"There is?" Madoka and Tsubasa said in stereo, rushing over to the computer. Sure enough, down in the corner of the "documents" section on Tsubasa's computer, there was a file marked "LBA". Tsubasa clicked, and it asked for a password. He keyed in the password Ryo had given him when he gained control of the WBBA and the file opened. They both gasped, then looked at each other. Suddenly, an explosion sounded in the distance. Tsubasa quickly closed the file and rushed to the window. The sky was black with clouds. Tsubasa rushed back to his computer.

"We have to stop them" he said, reopening the file and clicking the link on the side, next to the words " The LBA is an organization funded by the WBBA at this location:…"

Suddenly, the LBA's Black Ops leader rushed into the room. "Tsubasa, stop! I know what you are thinking, and I know we haven't really told you what we are doing, but please, let me explain!"

"Why should we trust you?" Madoka asked.

"One reason" the blader replied, as the leaders of squads 2, 5, and 9 stepped out from behind him.

"Director?" one of them said inquisitively.

The black ops leader turned. "What" he said, sounding irritated even through his robotic voice.

"Shouldn't we get going? We have a limited time if we are going to stop Nemesis." the leader of squad 2 said.

The black ops leader sighed." You're right, we should get going." he said, turning to leave "Oh, and Tsubasa? Next time just come to the LBA yourself, we had to put up a false front so that Nemesis's allies wouldn't suspect us." from behind him stepped Zero and Mal, unharmed. As they left, Zero stared after them in awe.

"How did they find you?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, we were downloading more files from the LBA mainframe when the director came. He unplugged Mal's computer and said that you already had those files somewhere, then, when the explosion happened and the sky turned black, he took off his suit coat and shirt, pressed a button on the uniform underneath, and was suddenly the Black Ops leader! He said he had seen us in the vents hours before!" Zero replied.

"Yeah, then he bought us here!" Mal said. "And his hair isn't black under that top hat!" she trailed off, grinning.

**Muahaha, I leave you with suspense! Now what is the LBA up to? :P you thought you knew! Next time: identities and secrets are revealed, Nemesis arrives, and Tsubasa finds out he was wrong about the LBA.**


	6. The Assault Begins

**Confirmation! I was right! Mal is a girl! This chapter is a bit shorter, but oh well. And yes, I did kinda give Nemesis a gender, but so what?**

"What!" Tsubasa shouted. "what do you mean? We are dealing with the same person here?"

"It would appear so" Zero replied, grinning.

At the LBA headquarters…

"Go! Go! Go!" The black ops leader was yelling, alarms were sounding, and all ten LBA squads were rushing to the helicopters, with the exception of squads 3 and 6. All the helicopters took off at once as Tsubasa and the others watched from the helicopter pad on top of the WBBA headquarters. Tsubasa came to a quick decision.

"Come on guys, we're going with them, I still don't trust them." he said, striding over to a helicopter and opening the door. He climbed into the pilot's seat. "Madoka, come on, I need you as my copilot" he called as the others climbed into the helicopter.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zero and Mal screamed as the helicopter took off. Benkei just sat there and laughed at them.

A couple of hours later, on Nemesis island…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! POWER!" Nemesis yelled as it broke out of the ground, already at the level of power it had been at seven years ago when Gingka first defeated it. Now, it was back with more power, and this time, Gingka and his little friends were going down. Nemesis grinned, seeing helicopters on the horizon. "GO AHEAD, COME AT ME!" he roared, sending shock waves of power out. In the LBA helicopters, the squad leaders were taking control, still managing to keep the helicopters in the air and flying for Nemesis. "never thought I would have to see that ugly winged dragon's face again" the leader of the Black Ops muttered, steering the helicopter towards its final destination. Suddenly, he lost control of the helicopter completely. As it spun out of control, he put it on autopilot and told it to land. He doubted it would, but he would try. He climbed into the back of the helicopter and opened the doors. "everyone get your parachutes on, this is going to be rough! He yelled over the wind and Nemesis's voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE POWERLESS AGAINST ME! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST FLY AWAY AND FIND GINGKA FOR ME? THIS TIME, HE WILL BE THE ONE THROWN INTO A DEEP HOLE!" Nemesis was shouting at the top of its voice.

Under his helmet, the Black Ops leader smiled. "Well you asked for it!" he muttered, jumping out of the helicopter, the Black Ops unit following suit, their helicopter making a crash landing behind them as they landed on the ground, unstrapped their parachutes, and waited for orders. As the other squads landed, the black ops leader told his squad to stay where they were and keep Nemesis from escaping, all the other squads were to do the same. Then, he held up his hand and signaled to the other squad leaders. Tsubasa meanwhile, had managed to land safely, and he and the others walked over to the LBA squads, who let them through without question, but told them not to go any closer than the LBA's front lines. The squad leaders were about 20 feet in front of them, facing Nemesis.

Nemesis looked around and realized he was surrounded. "HA! WHAT CAN YOU LITTLE PEOPLE DO AGAINST ME? TO SCARED TO LEAVE AND GO FIND GINGKA? AFRAID THAT ILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD BEFORE HE WAKES UP AND REALIZES IT?" he taunted.

The Black Ops leader pulled a small object that appeared to be a computer chip out of his pocket. " You sure he's sleeping?" he shouted up at Nemesis, plugging the chip into a small opening on his suit, the other squad leaders doing likewise.

Madoka scanned their suits. "What are those chips supposed to do? Hold information on the battle?" she wondered aloud. Then, all at once: "Suit Transformation: Activated" was heard loud and clear from all ten of the squad leaders' suits, which instantly began to glow white.

"wait, they're using that NOW?" the Black Ops unit said in stereo.

Zero and Mal just stared, their mouths open in shock. Madoka, Tsubasa, and Benkei jumped. And under their helmets, the squad leaders smiled.

**So…. This chapter was a bit shorter than the last three have been, but I didn't want to reveal everything in one chapter! Also, I noticed that Tsubasa isn't rethinking his doubts about the LBA yet, but it should be quite obvious that they are not another Dark Nebula/HD Academy now.**


	7. Battling Nemesis: Secrets Revealed!

**Soo….. This story only has one or two more chapters left in it, I may write a sequel or continue this one, but I don't know! I am also beginning work on another story, may or may not put a sneak preview on it….. May also write a prequel for this one… idk, just read and review for more Beyblade stories!**

Nemesis stared at the LBA Squad leaders, surprised at this…odd thing they were doing with their suits, which had now stopped glowing and were plain white, but still had the LBA insignia on them. As Madoka and the others continued to watch, and as the LBA squads started chanting, "L-B-A, L-B-A!" the same colors that the squad leaders had previously had on their suits came creeping back up, starting with their boots, then moving on to the rest of their bodies. But this time, the colors were brighter, lighter, and more vibrant than before.

"HAAA….." Nemesis yelled once again. "YOU THINK YOU CAN SCARE ME BY CHANGING YOUR SUIT COLORS? WHAT A JOKE!"

The Black Ops leaders hand paused, halfway to the helmet release button on his suit, which was still changing its color to a bright blue. "You think we were trying to scare you with a mere suit color change function? You are stupider than I remembered, Nemesis" with that, his suit and all the others finished their color change. "these suits have more in them than just a color change function" the Black Ops leader continued, pressing the helmet release button at last, just as all the squad leader's suits made One. Last. Change.

Madoka gasped, Benkei jumped back a foot, and Zero and Mal just stared. Tsubasa's mouth dropped open. Nemesis's eyes widened. "YOU!" he yelled.

"long time no see, Nemesis" a familiar red-headed blader smirked, reaching for his launcher. "Let it Rip!"

"well Nemesis? Think you can even come close this time?" Kyoya, Leader of LBA squad #9 yelled, launching Leone into battle alongside Gingka's Pegasus.

"this wont end the same way it did last time!" Ryuga, Leader of Squad 2 shouted up at Nemesis, who, needless to say, was very surprised to see him.

"LBA stands for Legend Bladers Association" Gingka called up." did you really think we wouldn't respond the moment you were back in action? Why else would we have Kenta and Titi monitoring you constantly?"

The two gold-clad Legend Bladers smiled, holding up their scanners and equipment.

"so now" Chris, Leader of squad 5, started.

"we are here and ready to battle you once again!" the rest of the Legend Bladers joined in. by now, all of the Legendary Beys were in action; and Big Bang Pegasus, L-Drago Destroy, Fang Leone, and Phantom Orion had already gotten into position.

"do it now! Zeus's Barrier!" Gingka called. "and Ryuga? YOU BETTER NOT BREAK FORMATION THIS TIME!"

Ryuga smiled. "you think there's a chance I would make that stupid mistake again?" he replied, chuckling.

As the solid column that was Zeus's Barrier rose into the sky, surrounding Nemesis, Gingka turned to the other six Legend Bladers. "make sure nothing gets in the way of our formation, I don't want this happening like it did last time" he said, turning back to the battle and concentrating his power on Zeus's Barrier. Ryuga, standing next to him, was still holding L-Drago in formation. Gingka smiled, remembering the last time he had tried this with Ryuga there.

"isn't it kind of strange to see Gingka and Ryuga actually working together?" Madoka said to Tsubasa and Benkei, who were still standing there watching.

"yeah, it is at first, but Gingkie and Ryuga have really trained a lot together for this, you should see them when they team up against Chris and Kyoyo" a voice replied behind them. They turned, surprised, only to see Yu standing behind them in his Black Ops uniform.

Masamune grinned. "what is this, a Team GanGan Galaxy reunion?" he asked.

Tsubasa laughed. "I guess so!" he replied, turning back to watch the Legend Bladers, who were saving the world from Nemesis for the second time.

Zero and Mal just stared, surprised to be with all ten of the Legend Bladers, as well as a bunch of their friends that had helped them defeat Nemesis last time.

Madoka looked around, surprised to see that she knew almost all of Gingka's Black Ops squad. There was Yu, but there was also Sora, Hyoma, and finally a young girl who strongly resembled Gingka with her golden brown eyes and flaming red hair. Then she spotted Nile and Demure standing with the rest of the members of Kyoya's Squad 9, not surprisingly, as well as members of Beylin Claw standing in formation in their squad 8, which was not surprising because Aguma was leading that squad. Naturally, Ryuto was standing with Ryuga's squad 2, and Zeo, Toby and Masamune were standing with another dungeon gym blader in King's squad 10. Titi had obviously gotten the hyperactive squad, judging by the fact that squad 4 was jumping up and down and cheering him on. The rest of the squads she didn't recognize anyone, except for two face hunters in Kyoya's squad.

"all these bladers from the older times! This is exciting!" Mal whispered, looking around.

"yeah, but-" Zero was cut off as the ground shook and they were all enveloped in a bright light, which quickly cleared to reveal Diablo Nemesis lying perfectly still at Gingka's feet. He bent to pick it up, looked at it, then walked over and dropped it beck into the crevice in the ground where it belonged.

"we wont need to monitor it anymore" he called to Kenta and Titi. "Nemesis is done for good this time, I'm sure of it. If it tries to battle us one more time, it will break into fragments and be destroyed."

"is is over?" Madoka asked, her eyes shut tightly.

Gingka turned around and held Pegasus high, inciting a cheer from all of the squads. Madoka uncovered her eyes and ran to him. Gingka lowered his hand when he saw her coming and smiled. Madoka stopped right in front of him.

"well, we did it again!" he said, smiling at her and holding out a hand. "Pegasus needs more repsirs though, you up to it?"

Madoka closed Gingka's hand over Pegasus. "come see me at the B-Pit when we gat back and ill see what I can do about it." she chuckled.

Gingka put Pegasus away. "fair enough" he said, putting an arm around her and hugging her. Then he stepped back. "I have got to show you my new special move! Ryuga, Kyoya, Chris! Lets battle!" he turned to the LBA squads and his other friends behind him. "lets all battle! Major battle royal! What do you say!" he shouted. They all cheered.

"bu bu bu bull! Count me in!" Benkei yelled, charging over. "come on Zero! Lets go!"

"is he serious?" Zero asked, nervous to face Gingka and the others in battle.

"of course he is! Come on!" Mal yelled, running and dragging Zero along with her, all the way to Gingka, the young red-haired Black Ops girl close behind.

**XD yup! Now you know, so… if you guessed Gingka was the Black Ops leader, you get a virtual cookie now! This isn't the last chapter, but the next one might be, I will be posting my next story after the next chapter, so stay tuned! And, just in case you were wondering…**

**Black Ops/LBA Director: Gingka**

**Squad 2: Ryuga**

**Squad 3: Kenta**

**Squad 4:Titi**

**Squad 5: Chris**

**Squad 6: Yuki**

**Squad 7: Dunamis**

**Squad 8: Aguma**

**Squad 9: Kyoya**

**Squad 10: King**


	8. Battle! The Legend Bladers!

By the time Zero and Mal got over to the Legendary Bladers, they had already created a crater in the ground, courtesy of Pegasus's Stardust Driver.

"whoa! that's huge!" Zero exclaimed, looking down into the crater that Pegasus had made.

Gingka caught his bey out of the air as it flew back. "are we all ready th- hey, I remember you! You're that kid I gave the synchrome bey to, right?"

"I-uh-I- think so" Zero replied, surprised that such a powerful blader, who had only met him once, would remember him.

"well, nice to see you have been working on your blading skills" Gingka replied. "now, lets get started, shall we?" this evoked a cheer from the LBA squads.

"_hmm, so we wont be battling everyone we know. I wonder what technique this other young blader will show today, he looks about my age" _the young red-haired girl thought, getting her launcher and bey ready.

"3!" Gingka started.

"2!" the rest of the legend bladers joined in.

"1!" everyone else called

"LET IT RIP!" everyone shouted, launching their beys into the stadium.

Almost instantly, Gingka, Ryuga, and Kyoya were locked in a fierce clash. The rest of the Legendary Bladers paired up and started battling each other just as quickly. Dunamis was locked in battle with Titi, who was chasing down Kenta. On the opposite side of the stadium, Yuki and Aguma were locked in a battle of brains vs. brawn. King of course, was locked together with Masamune, and Chris was just jumping between battles, trying to take everyone out at once. Explosions were happening everywhere and Zero just didn't know what to do. He didn't see any opponents who he wanted to take on, or rather, who he was bold enough to take on. Suddenly, another bey locked into battle with his Ifraid. Startled, zero looked up, only to see that young black ops girl looking right at him, smirking.

"Ifraid, fight back!" he called, and Ifraid sent the girls orange and silver bey flying.

"hang in there, Flame Pegasus!" she called, her bey landing right on the edge of the stadium. "whew! That was close! Attack, Flame!" Flame Pegasus zoomed towards Ifraid.

"Benkei, do you notice anything about that girl?" Madoka asked, stepping over to stand next to Benkei.

"bull? No I- wait a second! She looks just like Gingka did at that age! Except, shes a girl and-"Benkei was interrupted by an explosion.

"Pegasus fly!" Gingka called, trying to get Pegasus higher than Leone, who was gaining height rapidly, due to the fact that L-Drago had tossed him into the air.

"too late! Leone, King Lion Reverse Wind Strike! I've got you this time Gingka!" Kyoya called, sending his bey into full action.

"argghh!" Gingka yelled as Pegasus crashed into the stadium floor, followed closely by Leone's tornado.

At that moment, Ifraid and Flame Pegasus zoomed past Gingka, clashing fiercely. Flame Pegasus appeared to be losing, as Ifraid unleashed a barrage attack.

"Anashi!" Gingka called.

The other red-head turned her attention to him. "what?" she called back.

"don't let your guard down! You know what to do!" Gingka called, turning has attention back to Pegasus and Leone's battle. "don't forget what I taught you! Fight back Anashi! Pegasus! You have to fly out of there! No one can out-fly you, so come on!"

L-Drago was circling menacingly above Leone's tornado, safe from harm, and Kyoya and Ryuga seemed to be plotting something on the other side of the dish, giving Gingka a clear opening to get out of there. Gingka closed his eyes, concentrating. And didn't even seem to notice when Kyoya sent Leone crashing down to land on top of Pegasus- or so he thought.

"hey, why is he cheering you on?" Zero called, bringing Anashi's attention back to the battle- and her opponent.

Anashi smiled, pulling something out of her pocket. "well, he did teach me everything I know about BeyBlade and he helped me create my special move" she said.

"so? What difference does that make? He gave me my bey!" Zero called back. "he wanted me to become stronger than him!"

Anashi held up a blue piece of fabric. "well then, I guess its just…."she was interrupted by another explosion and a startled "WHAT?" from Kyoya.

Gingka had a huge grin on his face. Leone had missed Pegasus by a lot, and the only ones left visible in the stadium were Leone and L-Drago, who had somehow been shot down. Ryuga still maintained his calm, but was obviously surprised.

"where's Pegasus? I don't see it anywhere!" Madoka said, looking around and scanning the stadium with Mal's help.

Gingka laughed. "if Pegasus isn't in the stadium, and is not on the ground around the stadium either, where else could it be?" he asked quizzically, turning his attention to Kyoya.

"but-how?" Kyoya asked, shocked. "how is it even possible that I missed it?"

Gingka just stood there, smiling. "Pegasus was already higher than Leone when you started the Reverse Wind Strike Kyoya.

"what?" Madoka, mal, and Kyoya exclaimed at the same time.

"Pegasus, decoy attack!" Gingka called, and a fake Big Bang Pegasus appeared on the ground next to Leone and started attacking it. "the only thing you have attacked this entire time was that decoy Kyoya! Pegasus has been in the air the entire time we have been battling, do you really think you can attack when it isn't even in the atmosphere anymore?"

Meanwhile, Anashi's Flame Pegasus had finally managed to pull away from Zero's Samurai Ifraid.

"run, Flame Pegasus, run like the wind!" she called as Flame Pegasus's spirit came out and galloped around the stadium.

"you never finished telling me why Gingka was cheering you on!" Zero called, sending Ifraid running after Flame Pegasus.

Anashi smiled and pulled the blue piece of fabric over her head. "because, I'm his sister!" she said, putting her hands down to reveal a blue Pegasus headband, just like the one Gingka had worn during Battle Bladers and Big Bang Bladers, except that the wing of Pegasus was on the opposite side.

Madoka gasped. "well that explains it! That's why she looks like him! Gingka, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do…." she trailed off, leaving Benkei looking at her in confusion.

"Flame Pegasus! Flaming Star Crush Dive!" Anashi called, sending her bey into the air, only to have it come crashing down on Ifraid, ending their battle in a stadium out. "I win!" she called excitedly.

Gingka was too busy focusing on his battle to notice. His eyes were closed in concentration, and Kyoya and Ryuga were watching the sky, ready for anything-or so they thought.

Gingka's aura was shining brightly around him, enveloping him in blue flame. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. "Pegasus, attack! Hope you like the move I created for you Kyoya! Pegasus! Special Move! Lightning Strike Storm!" Madoka gasped as the Face Design of Pegasus appeared in the sky, followed by glowing blue clouds filling the sky above the stadium, Pegasus itself appearing soon after, sending lightning strikes down on every single bey in the stadium. "Pegasus! Finish it off with Big Bang Tornado!" Gingka called. Pegasus dove, landing squarely on its final target: Ryuga's L-Drago.

When the dust cleared, the only one left spinning in the stadium was Pegasus. Gingka had won, beating all the other bladers that were still left in the stadium with one move.

Everyone's mouth was open in shock, including Anashi's. Gingka was just standing there, smiling. He called Pegasus back to him, then walked over and handed Anashi her Pegasus. then he walked over to Zero, who was just staring at the stadium, holding Ifraid in his hand. Gingka stood quietly behind him for a moment, then placed a hand on his shoulder. Zero turned, wide-eyed.

"that was…. Amazing!" he said. "I guess I have a long way to go to catch up to you."

Gingka smiled. "come see me at the LBA sometime, and bring some of your friends, ill show you a thing or two about blading." he said, then held out a hand. Zero took it, and Madoka watched as the two bladers shook hands. Gingka then turned back to the helicopters, signaling his squad and the rest of the Legend Bladers. As he walked over, he put his helmet back up, and once again became the mysterious Black Ops leader. The other Legend Bladers followed suit, as well as their squads. As they all got back into their helicopters and took off, Kenta and Titi carrying their equipment, Tsubasa turned to Madoka, Benkei and Mal. "well, that was interesting" he said.

"yeah, who would have thought Gingka would have come up with a move that powerful!" Madoka replied.

Tsubasa smiled. "that's not what I meant" he said. "look at Zero"

They all turned, and saw Zero staring after Gingka's helicopter, waving to the Legendary Blader as he flew away.

"Zero!" Tsubasa called after the LBA helicopters were out of sight. "come on, lets get back so you can go practice with Shinobu and the others!"

"yeah, aren't they going to be jealous!" Zero said, running over and climbing into the helicopter with everyone else.

**Ok, so I have decided that I will continue with this story, but I may make a sequel instead. I am going to start posting my next story today as well, but here is a sneak preview for you guys! You have been great and i appreciate all the reviews I have gotten! Here is the summary for my next story, titled "The Rule of Nemesis"**

**Nemesis took over the world instead of being defeated by the Legend Bladers, who are now hiding from his wrath. Will Zero and his friends find out the truth about the forbidden "myths" about the Legendary Bladers? Did they actually exist? Where did they go?**

**So, obviously, it is going to be the complete opposite of this story, Zero will have to find all ten legend bladers and then figure out a way to stop Nemesis. This story will continue however, because I am not done with Anashi Hagani yet! Stay tuned for more epic battles between Anashi and Zero and his friends! Also, if you have an idea for a story you want me to write, or a plot twist you would like to see in one of my stories, or even an OC that you want Anashi or Gingka to face in battle, just tell me! I will at least consider it, if not put it in a story or use it in a later story!(with your permission of course)**


	9. Rematch! Anashi vs Zero!

**Im back with another chapter! Like I said, I cant just leave it where they just found out, soo… the story will go on! I still don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, the only thing I own is the LBA and Anashi Hagani, my OC.**

-Bey Park, a couple of days later-

"Saramanda!"

"Go, Ifraid!"

Zero and Shinobu were at it once again, but Zero was battling differently this time around, he had been ever since he had returned with Tsubasa, Benkei, Madoka, and Mal a couple of days ago in that helicopter, soon after the freaky black clouds had come and gone in a matter of hours. Obviously, everyone's first thought had been "oh no, Nemesis again!" but the clouds had disappeared as quickly as they came, and there was nothing on the news about it, the only indicator that something big had happened was Zero's fired up attitude. As Zero once again won the battle and called back Ifraid, he glanced up, and happened to see a familiar blader smirking down at him.

"hey you! We need a rematch, ill beat you this time!" Zero called up.

"really? Are you sure about that?" a girl's voice called back, and a young girl with flaming red hair leapt down from the walkway above the seats in the stadium, landing squarely in front of Shinobu, who leapt back and fell off the platform above the Zero-G Stadium. Instantly, the girl whirled around and caught his hand, pulling him back up to safety, then lowering the platform so he could get off. As soon as he was off, she raised the platform back up and got out her launcher, Zero was already loaded up and ready to go.

"3"

"2"

"1!"

"let it rip!" the two fired up young bladers called, and the battle began.

"_where has Zero met this girl before? I have never seen her around here!"_ Shinobu thought, then flashed back to when he had seen Zero come back in that helicopter. _"that must have been it! She must have come back with him and I didn't see her get off the helicopter"_ confused, he turned back to watch the battle. Zero seemed to be winning, but Anashi didn't seem to be worried about it, until-

"Go Ifraid! Burning Upper!" Zero called., as Ifraid shot out flames that encircled the entire stadium.

"what!" Anashi exclaimed, surprised. "dodge it, Flame!" her bey leapt over Zero's Ifraid, but if she didn't do something soon, she would end up in one of those holes on the side of the stadium and it would end in a stadium out. She seemed to have noticed this already however, as she was clenching both her fists and teeth, obviously trying to think of a way out.

Shinobu watched, surprised that she had actually managed to dodge, as if she had seen Zero's move before and knew how to stay out of the way. She had made one miscalculation however, she had entirely forgotten about the holes in the sided of the Zero-G Stadium, and was about to fall through one of them, when suddenly, her bey leapt over Zero's Ifraid, landing back in the center of the stadium and moving back out towards the outside as Zero's special move kept going.

"do it now Flame!" she called. "Let's use that technique my older brother taught us!" Flame Pegasus responded to her commands instantly, dipping down, then tossing the air, using the force behind it to jump and bounce off the top edge of the Zero-G Stadium and fly up into the air. The other bladers, including Zero gasped. How was that even possible! there was a way to get into the air without being thrown out by the opponents bey?

"I told you, I learned everything I know about Beyblade from my older brother!" Anashi said.

Zero only clenched his fists and growled in frustration.

"wait!" Ren and Shinobu called. Anashi turned to them. "who is your older brother? You keep mentioning him but have never mentioned him by name this entire time! What is it about him teaching you that makes Zero so nervous? Is he like, a world-class blader or something?"

"_clueless!" _Anashi thought. "yes, he is a world-class blader, ever heard of team GanGan Galaxy? He was on it!"

"t-the world championship team that won?" Shinobu said, shocked.

"exactly" Anashi replied, turning her attention back to Zero, who was staring up at the sky waiting for her bey to come down. "Flame Pegasus! Flaming Star Crush Dive!" Anashi called at last.

"Flame PEGASUS?" Ren and Shinobu yelled at the same time.

"look out Zero! that's the move that took you out last time!" Mal yelled, running in.

"it's what? Zero lost to her last time?" Shinobu shouted as Anashi's Flame Pegasus hit Zero's Samurai Ifraid, knocking it out of the stadium completely. Shinobu's mouth was open in shock. Even he had never managed to beat Zero so easily with just one move! Although, for that matter, he had only beat Zero once so far….

"of course Zero lost to her! Did you see that power! It runs in her family!" Mal said. Anashi was still standing there, staring at her still-spinning Pegasus.

"as does the Pegasus Beyblade" a voice said from behind them. Shinobu, Zero, Mal and Ren all turned.

"y-you're here!" Zero whispered.

"who's that guy?" Shinobu and Ren asked, staring at the figure before them, the now-familiar to Zero and Mal LBA Black Ops Leader, still in the bright blue uniform he had switched to when battling Nemesis for the second time.

"big brother!" Anashi called, running over to him, her bey in her hand.

"that's your big brother? I thought the LBA were the bad guys!" Ren and Shinobu said in stereo.

Anashi turned, and it was only then that they noticed that she was wearing an LBA outfit. "sure, everyone did" she said. "but after we defeated Nemesis the other day-"she was cut off by an exclamation of surprise from the other bladers.

"after you WHAT?" Shinobu shouted. "but I thought only the Legendary Bladers could defeat Nemesis!"

Anashi only smiled.

The Black Ops Leader reached up and pressed the helmet release button on his suit, causing his helmet to slide back into his collar. Shinobu and Ren stepped back in surprise. Gingka smiled. "well, LBA does stand for Legend Bladers Association" he said.

"I-it does? Then we were all wrong! We're sorry!" Shinobu said.

Gingka stepped over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "no need to apologize, we should have acted a bit less suspicious." he stepped back and let his hand drop to his side. "but, I am glad to see all of you fighting with such spirit, such enthusiasm. I have had agents keeping an eye on you all the time, hidden in the shadows. The reports I have gotten back are more than satisfactory, they are excellent! Keep battling, and restore Beyblade to its former glory. All of you have the potential, if you work hard to become just as powerful as the Legend Bladers if you want to. It will take a lot of work and hard training, but its not impossible." with that, he put his helmet back up and left, leaving a group of stunned young bladers behind.

"told you my big brother was on team GanGan Galaxy" Anashi was the first to speak.

"you're serious?" Ren said." that's so cool!"

Anashi nodded. "my name is Anashi Hagani, after all. And like Gingka said, the strength and the Pegasus bey both run in the family." she pulled out her bey and held it up. Unlike the others, it was not a synchrome, but an original Koma Village made bey. Its orange energy ring glinted in the sunlight. Anashi put it away. "anyone want to go to Bull Burger with me?"

"race you there!" Zero called, taking off.

"hey! No fair!" Ren yelled, running after him.

"me too!" Shinobu said, running to catch up with Zero.

"ha-ha, hey wait for me!" Anashi ran after everyone else.

"they sure are spirited" Ryuga said, hiding in the shadows at the top of the park.

"yes, they are, want to see if we can beat them to Bull Burger?" Kyoya replied.

Ryuga smiled. "you're on!" he said, putting his helmet up and leaping over the wall behind them landing safely on the ground with Kyoya close behind. Together, the two Legend Bladers leapt through the trees, quickly catching up to Zero and the others.

Anashi glanced behind her. "we've got company!" she shouted to the others ahead of her. At that moment, Ryuga and Kyoya flipped over their heads, swinging around a branch and landing on the ground before taking off running. Soon, they were out of sight.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. "wha?" Zero said.

"how did they do that?" Shinobu asked.

"like this!" Anashi put her helmet up and climbed the tree, flipping around the branches, then swinging down and running off.

"hey! No fair!" Ren called, as they all started running again.

When they finally got to Bull Burger, Anashi showing off the rest of the way, Ryuga and Kyoya were sitting at a nearby table, their helmets down, and Benkei was going crazy. "bu-bu-bu-bull!" he kept muttering, just like he always used to. Anashi put her helmet back down and walked over to the counter with the others.

-an hour later-

"now what?" Shinobu asked.

"I don't know" Zero replied. "guess it's just us now, want to go to… " he gasped. "we can go to the LBA! Gingka told me I could come over any time and bring some friends!"

"he what?" Shinobu shouted. "really? Can we go?"

"yeah! Lets do it! Won't Ren and the others be jealous!" Zero yelled, running off.

"well, maybe not Ren" Shinobu replied. Ren and Anashi had gone to the mall, leaving Zero and Shinobu to find something else to do.

-at the LBA, five minutes later…..

Zero and Shinobu walked up to the secretary's desk and rang the bell. a couple of seconds later, a young woman with blue hair walked out of the back room. "can I help you?" she asked.

"can we see Gingka please?" Zero asked nervously.

"that depends, what are your names?" she asked.

"im Zero Kurogane and this is Shinobu Huriyin" Zero replied.

"alright, follow me please" she replied, turning and stepping into the elevator nearby. Zero and Shinobu followed her.

-a couple of minutes later-

Zero and Shinobu found themselves standing in front of a large door at the top of the LBA building. The secretary pressed a button next to the door.

"Yes Hikaru?" Gingka's voice can through in reply to her call.

"Zero Kurogane and Shinobu Huriyin here to see you Gingka" Hikaru replied.

"alright, let them in" Gingka replied.

Hikaru opened the door and Gingka turned from the window to face them. Zero and Shinobu were suddenly nervous as Hikaru closed the door behind them and went back downstairs. Gingka sat down in his chair, no longer the mysterious Black Ops leader, but now Gingka Hagani, Director of the LBA. Shinobu marveled at the fact that he had completely changed outfits before coming into his office here.

"why don't you two have a seat over there?" Gingka said, indicating a couch nearby. "ill be with you in a moment."

Zero and Shinobu sat down. "now what?" Shinobu asked. Zero froze.

"I don't know, I didn't think about a reason to want to see him." he replied.

"we could…. Ask for a battle? Some blading advice? Both?" Shinobu suggested.

"good idea! We could ask him to show us around and maybe battle, im a bit nervous to battle him, we would probably be out instantly after I saw what happened the other day…"he trailed off, glancing over at the Legendary Blader sitting at his computer, staring at something on the screen.

"what do you mean?" Shinobu asked.

"his power is really extreme!" Zero whispered. "I knew he was powerful, but I never thought he would have that much power!"

-flashback-

Gingka's aura was shining brightly around him, enveloping him in blue flame. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. "Pegasus, attack! Hope you like the move I created for you Kyoya! Pegasus! Special Move! Lightning Strike Storm!" Madoka gasped as the Face Design of Pegasus appeared in the sky, followed by glowing blue clouds filling the sky above the stadium, Pegasus itself appearing soon after, sending lightning strikes down on every single bey in the stadium. "Pegasus! Finish it off with Big Bang Tornado!" Gingka called. Pegasus dove, landing squarely on its final target: Ryuga's L-Drago.

When the dust cleared, the only one left spinning in the stadium was Pegasus. Gingka had won, beating all the other bladers that were still left in the stadium with one move.

-end flashback-

"seriously? He took all those bladers out with one move?" Shinobu whispered.

"yes, he did, it was amazing!" Zero replied.

Gingka got up from his computer and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a buzzing noise at his computer. He pressed a button. "yes?" he said.

"hey Gingka, its me, Dunamis, can I come in?" a voice said over the communication link.

Gingka glanced over at the two young bladers, who were looking at him. "sure, come on in" he said, releasing the button. A couple of moments later, the door opened and Dunamis walked in. Zero and Shinobu gasped, then turned to each other.

"two of them, here? In the same room as us? In one day?" Shinobu whispered, glancing over at the two Legend Bladers, who were deep in conversation. Gingka was listening to something that Dunamis was excitedly telling him. Suddenly, he looked surprised. "he what? Really? Good for him, he's been working on that thing for months! I was getting worried!" he exclaimed. "hey Zero, Shinobu!"

The two young bladers looked at him.

"want to go see Yuki? Dunamis says he just made a breakthrough on something!" Gingka continued.

"who's Zero and Shinobu?" Dunamis asked.

"a couple of young bladers that came to see me a little bit ago" Gingka said, introducing them.

"can we really? That would be awesome!" Zero exclaimed.

Gingka smiled. "let's go then! Off to Yuki's lab!" with that, he walked out of the room, Zero, Shinobu and Dunamis following. They got into the elevator, and Dunamis got off two floors down. Gingka, Zero and Shinobu continued going down for five more floors, then got off. As soon as they got off, they found themselves in a small room, with a door on the other side that had Anubis's Face Design on it.

"this is Yuki's part of the building" Gingka explained, pressing a few buttons and requesting access. "each of the Legend Bladers has one whole floor to themselves to decorate, remodel, basically do anything they want with. Dunamis got off at his floor. We can go visit mine later and have a picnic or something" the light flashed green and the door opened. Immediately, they were greeted by Mercury Anubis. Zero and Shinobu hid behind Gingka. "hey Anubis! Can we see Yuki?" Gingka asked. The dog-headed Egyptian god nodded and stepped aside, pointing to the room where Yuki was. As they walked down the hall, Zero and Shinobu gazed at the pictures of astronomical phenomenon on the walls, still keeping an eye on Anubis, who was following them. Gingka stopped at a door and knocked.

"come in" came a voice from inside.

Gingka opened the door and stepped in, Zero and Shinobu following. Anubis remained outside, which Zero was glad of. Yuki turned around from the table he was working at.

"hey Yuki!" Gingka said, greeting his fellow Legend Blader.

"hey Gingka, who are those guys you brought with you?" Yuki asked. No longer the leader of squad #6, he was wearing a white lab coat over his other clothes, which were barley visible, but were definitely not the uniform he had worn when fighting Nemesis.

"this is Zero and Shinobu" Gingka replied. "Dunamis told me you made a breakthrough on that project you have been working on?"

"yeah I did! Its great! Come see!" Yuki said, turning back to his table as Gingka walked over. "you guys too Zero and Shinobu!" Yuki invited the two young bladers over to see his work. "just be careful" when they got to the table, all they saw was a mess of wires, circuit chips, and electronic stuff. They couldn't make any sense out of it, and is looked like Gingka couldn't either. Yuki was busy explaining to them what it was supposed to do, and, apparently, what he had just finally gotten it to do.

"so this is supposed to enable us to safely rappel off of a cliff?" Gingka said, looking uncertainly at the small object Yuki was holding in his hand.

"yup! Its completely unbreakable! Anubis!" Yuki called. Anubis opened the door and walked in, barking a question. "yes, come help me show Gingka that this is unbreakable, even by a bey attacking it." Yuki replied to the Bey's question. Anubis crouched, waiting for Yuki to give it the signal to attack the object.

"now!" Yuki called once everyone was out of the way, and Anubis charged, attacking the device with enough power to shake the building and cause yet another earthquake.

-at the WBBA-

"really? Again you guys?" Tsubasa exclaimed, picking up his chair and finding his computer mouse.

-back at the LBA-

"see?" Yuki said once the dust cleared.

"wow! Not a scratch!" Gingka exclaimed. "ok, so its unbreakable, but how are we supposed to rappel using that thing?"

"easy!" Yuki replied, pressing a button on the device that sent a thin cord of metallic material flying for a roof joist. It attached, and Yuki started using it as a swing. "see? Unbreakable and easy to use!" he said, flying over their heads.

Gingka laughed. "ok, now I believe you. Ill get some funds to make nine more of those"

"thanks Gingka!" Yuki exclaimed.

"no problem!" Gingka replied, leading Zero and Shinobu out and back to the elevator, Anubis closing the front door behind them.

**Ok, so this chapter is the longest one I have ever written. As usual, read and review! And check out my other story, The Rule of Nemesis! Also check out my sister, L-Drago Destroy's hilarious events in her story, "Inspectors in Metal Bey City (or not)"! stay tuned for more updates and new stories! Here is a preview from one that is coming out soon!**

"ahh, I see Madoka didn't forget to tell you" Tsubasa said, standing up from his chair.

"well, she didn't tell us directly" Mal said. "we were also wondering if you know where she went"

"what do you mean?" Tsubasa asked. "did she go somewhere?"

"yeah, for two weeks apparently" Zero replied. "she left Hikaru to run the B-Pit for her, and apparently she left this morning without telling anyone except for Hikaru"

"so that's why Hikaru was asked to run the B-Pit" Tsubasa said

"what? You knew Hikaru was doing it?" Mal said, surprised.

"do you have like, a security camera in the B-Pit or something?" Zero asked.

Tsubasa smiled. "no, I have a friend who told me. He was here just before you guys came in"

Zero looked around. "how did he get out without us seeing him? There is only one door!"

Tsubasa smiled, then walked over to the window and reached outside. "he's right here, hanging from the windowsill so you wouldn't see him" he replied, helping Kyoya in.

**Hope you enjoyed this story and more to come! The preview and events from the story above will be posted eventually, once I get more done on "The Rule of Nemesis"**


	10. The LBA Obstacle Course Challenge

A couple of minutes later, Zero, Shinobu and Gingka were back up in Gingka's office.

"hold on just a second, I need to do something" Gingka said, reaching into a drawer on his desk and pulling out a small keycard. He placed it in his pocket and stepped out of the room, signaling that the two younger bladers were to follow him back to the elevator. About ten floors down, Gingka stopped the elevator and got off, Zero and Shinobu were surprised to see that they were now at a room with all ten Legendary Bey's face designs on it's door. Gingka inserted the keycard into a small slot by the door, activating it. As it slid open, all Zero and Shinobu could see was a dark hallway. Gingka walked down it a little, then flipped a switch. Zero and Shinobu then found themselves in the training room, which Zero had already seen part of. There was the room with the stadium on one side, along with four other stadiums.(just in case all the legend bladers wanted to battle, as Gingka explained) on the other side, there was a full rock wall, all the way to the ceiling where there was a platform with a zip line that led to a set of monkey bars spaced wide apart with platforms just above them, perfect for flipping onto. Then there were a bunch of wooden dummies that didn't appear to have any specific purpose except decoration, with the exception of several targets in the middle. Around that was a moat of some sort, filled with water. Against the wall next to the stadiums was a bunch of pulleys and ropes with weights on one end that were tied to poles sticking out of the ground on the other end. Zero and Shinobu just stared at it all. Titi and Kenta, in their outfits, were having a battle at one of the stadiums, King was on the obstacle course, flipping onto the last platform, and Aguma was over at the weight-and-pulley system.

"think you can do that obstacle course if I show you how?" Gingka asked, stepping up behind them in his black ops uniform.

Zero turned. "umm, sure! We can do it! It cant be that hard, right?"

King walked past them, breathing heavily, headed to go get a drink of water in the lounge two floors below.

Gingka smiled. "alright, it starts at that moat, pay attention, because this is how you do it properly." with that, he ran for the moat, jumped in, and swam quickly to the other side. As soon as he stepped into the middle with all the wooden dummies, they started swinging at him. He dodged them all however, and hit the target with Pegasus, knocking it over. The dummies stopped swinging and he ran and swam across the other side of the moat. Once he got to the rock wall, he hooked a rope to his belt, then climbed up. Detaching his rope from the top, he attached it to the zip line and swung over the edge, leaping off and grabbing one of the bars as soon as he arrived and using the momentum to flip himself up onto the platform above. Doing the same with the rest of the bars, he jumped off the edge and landed on the mat next to Zero and Shinobu, out of breath. He grabbed some harnesses from a nearby closet and handed them to Zero.

"Here, put these on" he said, "you will need them for the rock wall and the zip line. Now go for it!"

Zero and Shinobu ran to the moat and jumped in, already having decided to see who could get to the end first. Gingka was at the controls, ready for them by the time they got to the dummies. almost instantly, Zero was back in the moat, having run into the arm of the first dummy he tried to pass. He tried again, and this time successfully dodged it. By the time he and Shinobu got through the dummies, they were already tired out. They swam the moat, realizing that this was a lot harder than Gingka had made it look. When they got to the rock wall, they puzzled over how to hook the rope onto their harnesses, but soon figured it out. After climbing the rock wall, both were ready to rest, but they were determined. Luckily there were two zip lines, almost as if the course had been made for racing on. They unhooked their ropes and hooked them to the zip line, but then fell off halfway. Hanging on to their ropes, they soon arrived at the other side and barley managed to climb onto the platform. Then they tried swinging up on to a platform, but ended up just hanging there and falling to the ground. Getting up, they looked up and noticed that it was impossible to get back up to the bars, not noticing the ladder behind them, they sprinted to the end and fell over on the mat at the same time, completely exhausted. Gingka came out from behind the controls and walked over to them.

"you did good for your first try" he said.

"we did?" Zero and Shinobu panted.

Gingka laughed. "you did about as good at the dummies as I did the first time at Beylin Temple, even better actually" he replied, helping them take off their climbing harnesses. "lets go down to the lounge and get some dinner. We can have a picnic on my floor of the LBA, and then it will be time to close up the building, so you two will have to leave and maybe come back tomorrow"

Zero and Shinobu glanced at the clock, surprised at how late it was. Gingka chuckled as he led them to the lounge two floors below. Once they got there, Kyoya and Ryuga immediately walked up to Gingka to give him a report on their progress, but he held up a hand to stop them. "later" he said, grabbing a few plates, some eating utensils, and some food in a basket. Once done, he walked back over to the elevator. It was only then that Zero and Shinobu noticed that he had said "picnic"

"wait a second, how are we going to have a picnic inside a building?" Zero asked.

Gingka smiled. "you'll see" he replied.

-a couple of minutes later, nine floors up-

Gingka pressed the access button by the door and keyed in his password. The door, which naturally had Pegasus's face design on it, slid open to reveal a hallway with pictures of strange places on the walls, places Zero and Shinobu had never seen before, but that Gingka claimed to have taken pictures of. They didn't know it, but they were looking at pictures of the top of Snowy Mountain, Mount Hagani, Koma Village, the cracked Green Hades stadium, and plenty of other places that Gingka had been, mostly taken over the past few years. As they went along, Gingka explained what all the pictures were, and the stories behind them if there were any. Further along, there were pictures of him and Masamune in the pool on the cruise ship during the world championships, Gingka's medal that had been obtained after he defeated Damian, and a picture of all of team GanGan Galaxy jumping into a different pool after the world championships. Arriving finally at a room which had no doorknob and seemingly no controls either, they stopped. Gingka placed his hand over the center of the Pegasus design on the door and pressed. "this is the room where Pegasus lives" he explained.

"huh?" Zero and Shinobu said confusedly.

"remember Anubis?" Gingka sighed.

They nodded.

"same deal here" Gingka pulled his hand away from the door, revealing a small, circular hole in the center. Pulling out his bey, he put it into the hole, which instantly closed up. They heard the sound of an automatic be launcher inside, then the door opened. Zero and Shinobu gasped. It was like a paradise! Against the back wall, there was a fair-sized waterfall, running down into a pool below. A river flowed from the pool down till it came right next to them. There was grass everywhere, with a few patches of flowers here and there. There were also floating platforms, with grass on top of them as well. Mist was hiding the top half of the room, and they couldn't see any further. Gingka was already spreading out the blanket under a medium-sized tree next to the waterfall. Pegasus itself however, was nowhere in sight. Zero and Shinobu sat down to eat with Gingka.

"_this is like a dream!"_ they both thought/_ eating dinner with the most powerful blader in the world in a place like this! Its amazing!"_ they were nervous about the fact that they couldn't see where Pegasus was, as they didn't know how it would act. Sure, Gingka could control it, but they were worried about one of it's nicknames, namely, "The wild winged horse that gallops across galaxies at the speed of light", the main description that it was known by. Gingka had noted their uneasiness fairly quickly, but said nothing about it.

"umm, Gingka sir?" Shinobu said. Gingka turned his attention to the young blader sitting across from him. "im a bit nervous, is Pegasus in here? I haven't seen it yet, and im a bit nervous about it" Shinobu said quickly and nervously.

"no need to worry about Pegasus, she won't hurt you" Gingka replied, turning his attention back to the area of mist he had been looking at the whole time.

"_she?" Shinobu and Zero thought, looking at each other surprised._

_Gingka smiled and put his fingers in his mouth, giving a shrill whistle for the winged horse hidden up in the mist. Then, they saw it, flying through the air, galloping swiftly towards them. Pegasus was coming, responding to her blader's call. In a stunning dive, she folded her wings and landed quietly on the ground next to Gingka, who stood and stroked her nose. "this is the reason the Legend Bladers have become so powerful" he said quietly. "the ability to call the spirit out of ones bey and have it able to be solid like this is a great achievement for any blader, and one that we all achieved only two years ago, when we first began moving and making our organization here known. It took years of practice and a strong connection with our beys to do, but it isn't impossible, any blader can do it. The only time Pegasus had been able to come out before was when we were in a true illusion created by another bey, like Hades Kerbecs's Hades gate special move. That was the first time I actually rode Pegasus by choice. There had only been one time before that, the time when my original Storm Pegasus saved me from a long fall off of the top of a tower after the final round of Battle Bladers. The other times afterwards, I was able to choose whether I wanted to ride Pegasus or not. And, in the case with Nemesis, Pegasus was merely an extension of the power that I had obtained when the other bladers all over the world helped me to defeat Nemesis alone." he climbed onto Pegasus's back. "usually, I don't ride in front of anyone other than another legend blader, but I wanted to show you guys this, this ultimate goal that you can achieve" _

_Pegasus snorted and slowly spread its wings. Gingka slid his fingers into her mane, and she took a running leap into the air, quickly gaining height and disappearing into the mist, her wing beats clearing a hole in it as she hovered, then took off in a stunning display of skill. Five breathtaking minutes later, she was back on the ground, and Gingka dismounted. Stroking her mane, he glanced at the clock. "oops, we are now overtime" he said. "how about this, you guys come back here tomorrow whenever you want and I will show you how to begin gaining a stronger connection with your bey"_

"_really?" Zero said excitedly. "you mean, you will teach us how to call out the spirits locked within our beys?"_

_Gingka nodded, stepping over to the door to lead them out._

"_um, sir?" Shinobu said, tapping Gingka's arm. Gingka turned. "is it alright if I touch her?" Gingka glanced over at Pegasus, who was still sitting on the ground next to the blanket. "sure, go ahead" he replied. "but be careful"_

_Shinobu nervously stepped towards the winged horse, who was quietly gazing at him. He held out a hand, and she pressed her soft nose into it, upon Gingka's silent command. Zero also stepped over, and felt the warm breath of Pegasus gently blowing through his fingers. After they stepped away from her, Gingka snapped his fingers, and Pegasus flew back up into the mist._

_-outside the LBA-_

_as Zero and Shinobu exited the building, Anashi and Ren walked up, arm in arm, deep in conversation. Anashi keyed in the password to the door and they stepped in, Anashi muttering something about asking for a sleepover._

_-a couple of hours later, in Anashi's room-_

_Anashi and Ren were listening to music, painting their nails, and basically just hanging out. Gingka had agreed to Anashi's request for a sleepover, and they had gotten Anashi's stuff put away in her closet. _

"_I wonder what Zero and Shinobu were doing here" Ren said._

"_yeah, me too, they seemed kind of dazed, don't you think?" Anashi replied._

"_now that I think about it, they did" Ren said, reaching for the orange nail polish._

"_ill have to ask Gingka about it, he probably will know why" Anashi said, finishing up with the flame design she was painting. The two talked for a while, until Gingka's voice came over the communications box in the ceiling._

"_you two need to stop talking and go to sleep, I can here you all the way up here in my room, and Titi is complaining about not being able to sleep" he said._

"_ok, sorry" Anashi replied, turning off the light and getting in her sleeping bag next to Ren._

"_what did he mean all the way up there?" Ren whispered._

"_he is about nine floors above us, Titi is directly above us, so we were being loud enough that he couldn't sleep" Anashi explained quietly. Minutes later, the two were sound asleep._


	11. Touring the LBA

The next morning, Zero and Shinobu were up early. Excited to spend another day with Gingka, they quickly ran down to the LBA, meeting each other at the B-Pit on the way. Peeking inside, they saw that neither Mal or Madoka seemed to be awake yet. Arriving at the LBA, they found the doors locked, and were fairly embarrassed to notice that they wouldn't open for another three hours, until 9:00.

" guess we are a bit early" Zero said, out of breath.

"they are probably still sleeping" Shinobu replied, looking up at the third floor from the top.

They decided to get breakfast first, then go to Bey Park and come back at 9 when the LBA opened up.

-inside, on the third floor down-

Gingka was snoring away on the grass when Pegasus splashed him by jumping into the pool in another stunning dive. As usual, she was right on time. For the last two years, whenever Gingka fell asleep in her sanctuary, she had always woken him up the moment the clock turned to 6, flying up into the mist at 5:59 to hit the water at the exact moment when all the other Legend Bladers' alarm clocks would begin ringing. Gingka got up and stretched, signaling to Pegasus that he was awake before she could start another climb to splash him. Gingka dove into the pool with her, swimming under the waterfall and entering the secret room behind it. Pressing a button on the wall, he opened his closet. From his room, this would be the back wall, and only he knew about the secret passageway. He pulled out an outfit similar to the one he had worn while defeating Nemesis, and quickly got dressed. Tying his long scarf around his neck, he stepped out the front door to his closet and into his room. Crossing into the kitchen in a few steps, he started making breakfast, the rest of the Legend Bladers on the other floors doing the same. Kyoya, two floors below Gingka, was cooking an extra piece of meat, which he set down in Leone's jungle room. Peering through the trees, he saw the lion, still seeping on a high rock. On Ryuga's floor, L-Drago was lazily writing her name in fire on the floor of her volcanic-themed room. Ryuga was sitting nearby, still in his pajamas. Orion was trying to look busy as Chris walked in, but was really only flying around randomly. Titi was trying to untangle a drowsy Quetzalcoatl from the blankets of his bed, and Yuki was trying to wake up Anubis, who was trying to blend in as a statue in his Egyptian-temple themed room. King was wrestling with Ares in the Greek temple, Kenta was dodging Sagittario's flaming arrows, which really couldn't hurt him anyway, Aguma was still sleeping, but not for long, as Kronos had gotten out of its room and was sneaking up on him, and Dunamis was having a serious staring contest with Jupiter.

-a couple of hours later-

Zero and Shinobu entered the LBA at 9:30. Hikaru directed them up to the lounge where Gingka was waiting for them. As they walked in, they noticed that all ten of the Legend Bladers were there; relaxing, chatting with each other and drinking coffee or milk. Looking around for Gingka, they walked past Ryuga, who was sitting on a very oddly-shaped orange couch-like object, chatting with Titi, who was also sitting on a very oddly-shaped couch-like object, except his was gold and had a different pattern on it. Zero tripped and fell over, landing on the edge of Ryuga's "couch", which turned out to actually be L-Drago. Zero and Shinobu stepped back in fright as the Dragon Empress raised her head and growled at them, showing a row of impressively sharp fangs. Ryuga quickly grabbed one of her whiskers and pulled her back down, effectively regaining control and silently ordering her to be quiet. Quetzalcoatl raised her head at the sound of L-Drago's growling, dumping Titi on the ground as she did so. Titi grumbled and sat on her tail instead of the middle of her body and she laid her head in his lap. L-Drago's growl had attracted the attention of almost everyone in the room, as Kronos and Ares were on the defensive. Gingka was too busy glaring at Pegasus to notice, as she had suddenly decided that it would be a good idea to get up, effectively dumping Gingka on his head and knocking over Leone, who was trying to balance on one paw with Kyoya on his back. King and Aguma were busy calming their beys down. Pegasus was staring at the ground sheepishly, and Gingka was rubbing his forehead. Kyoya was sitting on the floor in a daze, and Leone was trying to get him to snap out of it by running in circles around him. Zero and Shinobu walked over. Gingka stood up and brushed himself off, then called out that break time was over for the morning.

"alright guys, just let me get Pegasus back to her room and then we will start" he said, tapping Pegasus on the nose to get her attention. She stretched her wings and followed him back up the elevator to their floor, where she got off and Gingka continued on with Zero and Shinobu. When they got to the training room, Anashi and Ren were racing on the obstacle course, the rest of the Black Ops squad was waiting for them to get through before starting. Gingka stepped over to one of the stadiums and pressed a button. Instantly, they were surrounded by a blast-proof metal wall, cutting them off from the rest of the training room.

"alright, first I want to see you two battle against each other, then you will team up and battle against me when you are ready, got it?" Gingka said, stepping back from the stadium and leaning against the wall to watch.

Zero and Shinobu stepped forward to battle, as they raised their launchers, Gingka started them off.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Ifraid and Saramanda flew into the stadium. Ifraid instantly started circling like the attack type it was, while Saramanda took its usual defensive position. After about 10 minutes of fierce clashes, the battle ended, with Ifraid the winner.

"good job" Gingka commented. "you two certainly have spirit. Now, do you want another practice battle or do you think you can take me on?"

"uhm…uh…" Zero was not sure about it. "_he wants us to battle him? I've seen his power! He'll make mincemeat of us in seconds! He'll take us out in one hit without even trying! He'll-"_ his thoughts were interrupted by Shinobu.

"I think we can do it if we work together" Shinobu said.

"what? Are you crazy? We don't even have close to the amount of power that he does!" Zero yelled, grabbing Shinobu's arm.

"_actually, from what I just saw, even if I do use full power, you still have a fair chance at lasting for a while"_ Gingka thought, still leaning against the wall.

"Zero, if we synchrome our beys, he might not expect it, we can surprise him and maybe throw him off guard and win!" Shinobu whispered to Zero, pulling him aside.

"oh, I get it! If we throw him off guard and then use Ifraid's attack power suddenly when he isn't guarding, we have a chance to knock him out of the stadium before he figures it out!" Zero whispered back, pulling out Ifraid and taking it apart, Shinobu doing the same to create the synchromed Saramanda-Ifraid. "who's blading?" Zero asked.

"you do it, you have more experience with our synchrom" Shinobu replied. "I will step up and act like I am going to launch, then step back and watch the battle from there."

"ok" Zero replied, pulling out his launcher. "were ready then!" he called to Gingka, who stepped over to the edge of the stadium and readied his launcher with the speed and practiced ease of an experienced blader. Zero readied his launcher and attached Saramanda-Ifraid to the bottom of it. Shinobu readied his launcher and faked putting a bey on it.

"3!" Gingka called.

"2!"Shinobu continued.

"1!" Zero tightened his grip on the ripcord.

"Let it Rip!" Shinobu lowered his launcher and stepped back as Zero and Gingka launched.

"alright guys, are you ready? Go Pega- huh?" Gingka exclaimed, looking shocked.

"now Zero!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Saramanda-Ifraid, Super Burning Upper!" Zero shouted, sending the synchrome into action.

"_it worked! Great idea Shinobu!" _Zero thought as their synchromed bey barreled towards Gingka's Pegasus with all the power it could.

"_Saramanda-Ifraid? How did they do that?" _Gingka thought, still in shock, just staring at the synchromed bey. Suddenly he realized it. '_uh-oh, they planned this! And I walked right into it!" _he momentarily panicked, then dodged Zero's attack, jumping over Saramanda-Ifraid in the blink of an eye.

"not good!" Shinobu yelled. _"darn! I though he would hold still for a second longer!_"

"Pegasus, barrage mode!" Gingka called. Zero heard a clank as Pegasus's mode switched.

"wait what?" Zero and Shinobu yelled, caught off guard. Gingka smiled and they realized he had pulled their trick on them. Zero reacted, sending Saramanda-Ifraid around Pegasus as it attacked.

"_so, its got two modes, so what? We know that now and wont get caught off guard again with it" _Zero thought. Little did he know that he was dead wrong.

"you caught me off guard at first, ill give you that. And you also have enough control over your combined bey to dodge my attack, as well as the quick action that a blader needs to avoid defeat" Gingka said. "but, this is where it ends. Pegasus, upper and Final Drive mode!" another clank. Pegasus was racing around the stadium at twice the speed it had had before, and Gingka once again had the element of surprise. Zero dodged, but Pegasus flew back around the stadium at lightning speed. Zero tensed, ready to dodge again. "Pegasus, Big Bang Tornado!" Gingka called, and this time there was no dodging Pegasus's attack. Zero and Shinobu flinched as Saramanda-Ifraid hit the wall of the arena, falling motionless behind them. Then came the distinctive clink of a bey flying back to the blader's hand. Gingka put his launcher and bey away, then stepped around the stadium. Shinobu had picked up Saramanda-Ifraid and was looking at it.

"you guys did well, I was impressed with your blading skills" Gingka said, stepping up behind him. Shinobu jumped and looked up at the Legend Blader. Gingka smiled. "you had a good plan, and it almost worked" he said. "if I hadn't snapped out of confusion, you would have probably won." he turned to Zero, who was still staring at the stadium.

"how did you do it?" Zero asked, turning around. "you caught me completely off guard with that mode change! I didn't even know about it!"

Gingka smiled. "Pegasus's fusion wheel and energy ring can switch, locking themselves together into four combinations, four modes. The Final Drive performance tip can switch between semi-flat and rubber flat, greatly increasing the attack power and speed of the bey."

"amazing!" Zero said.

Gingka turned and pressed a button on his wrist. The steel walls around them slid down, and they once again found themselves in the training room. "come on, lets go visit the other legendary beys, ill tell you what they can do, sound good?" he said.

"ok!" Zero and Shinobu exclaimed, finishing putting their beys back together.

As they stepped out of the room, a whinny sounded down the hall. Gingka pulled out Pegasus and tossed it in the air, then closed his eyes and concentrated. Pegasus hit the ground, spinning. Gingka opened his eyes and continued down the hall to the elevator, Pegasus spinning along close behind, taking the stairs as the doors to the elevator closed.

"how did you…?" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Pegasus needed her bey form, that trick can easily be done with concentration. But you need to be able to make your bey spin faster while in combat first, like when it is spinning slowly and you increase its speed." Gingka replied, pressing a button. "we'll start at the bottom and go up"

-5 minutes later-

Gingka pressed the button next to King's door, requesting access. The door soon slid open to reveal Ares standing there. "can we come in?" Gingka asked. "these two want to see your room" he indicated Zero and Shinobu.

Ares nodded and led the way.

Seconds later, they found themselves in a mini version of a Greek temple. Zero and Shinobu stared at all the pillars that stretched out all across the room, the statues of Grecian gods and goddesses, and the marble flooring. Ares pressed a button and rolled down the slope that appeared, Gingka following close behind. At the bottom, waiting for them, was King, who instantly tackled Ares to the ground. Ares shoved him off and got up, indicating that they had visitors. "Ares is the only Legendary bey other than L-Drago Destroy that rotates counter-clockwise" Gingka said. "it can switch between attack and defense modes, and that's about all I know about it." After talking to King for a while and introducing Zero and Shinobu, Gingka led them back to the elevator, leaving King and Ares to wrestle.

Going up a floor in the elevator, they soon found themselves facing Leone at the door to Kyoya's floor. Zero and Shinobu hid behind Gingka, who scratched Leone's ears and requested to see his jungle room. As soon as they entered, Leone bounded off into the dense forest. "Leone can switch modes, but Kyoya has to do it before the battle. It has its counter mode, or defense mode, which Kyoya prefers. 5 minutes later, Leone came out chasing Kyoya. Just as Leone was about to pounce, Kyoya grabbed a branch and swung up, leaving Leone to pounce into the mini river. Gingka laughed. Kyoya jumped and glared at him. Gingka glared back, and Zero and Shinobu watched as the two rivals locked themselves into a staring contest. Leone got out of the river and shook himself off, effectively ending the staring contest and sending Gingka and Kyoya running for cover behind a bush. Seconds later, the two tackled Leone, then jumped off. Kyoya ran back into the forest with Leone chasing him, while Gingka, Zero and Shinobu ran back to the elevator.

After visiting Kronos and Aguma in their Chinese mountains, Gingka took Zero and Shinobu up to Dunamis's floor. The door slid open as soon ad Gingka requested access, and he led them to Jupiter's room. Jupiter was sitting in the middle of the temple on top of mist mountain, staring at Dunamis, who was sitting on his throne and staring back. "Jupiter has metal balls inside it's fusion wheel, enabling it to switch between attack and defense mode." Gingka whispered. Dunamis held a finger to his lips, indicating that he wanted it quiet. Gingka turned and left the room, Zero and Shinobu following.

At Yuki's floor, they found themselves in another temple, this one Egyptian. At Chris's floor, they were in space, near the constellation Orion, as Gingka explained about Phantom Orion's Bearing Drive performance tip. They were almost knocked over by a hyper Quetzalcoatl on Titi's floor, Titi himself lying in the center of the maze, out of breath as Gingka explained about the Death fusion wheel's mode change functions.

Later, on Kenta's floor, they dodged Sagittario's target practice as they walked in, Gingka once again explaining the mode change of another fusion wheel and the advantages to a tall spin track. After that, they went to Ryuga's floor. Finding themselves an the side of a volcano, they stepped over flowing lava and jumped over fire on their way to the top, where Gingka assured them Ryuga was located. Suddenly, Gingka stopped, right in front of a small patch of flames with a trail of fire leading to the other side of the mountain. Zero went to step over it, but Gingka held him back. "don't" he said, cutting off his description of L-Drago's spin-stealing powers. Zero looked at him in confusion. _why can't we step over this one? Its smaller than all the others we have been stepping over." Gingka leapt back as the patch of flame raised its head and roared at them. Zero and Shinobu dove behind Gingka, who was greeting L-Drago and requesting permission to see Ryuga. The Dragon Empress nodded at his request and flew off toward the top, making a bridge of herself aver the wide river of lava separating them from the top of the mountain. As they walked in, Gingka fist-bumped Ryuga, who was leaning against the wall, and introduced Zero and Shinobu. Zero gulped as the Dragon Emperor opened his golden eyes and looked at him, then moved on to Shinobu before closing them again and offering to show them the shortcut down the volcano. Gingka grinned and said to go ahead, he already knew how. Ryuga pulled a lever on the wall, extinguishing the flames and smoothing the surface, then diving for the cave entrance, Gingka close behind. Laughing, the two legend bladers rolled down the steep hill, all the way to the bottom. Ryuga got up laughing, then fell down again as Gingka rolled into his legs. Getting up, he tackled Gingka, who rolled over on top of him and pinned him. L-Drago soon joined the fight, wrapping around them both and flying into the air with them. Gingka yelled and tried to get loose, but L-Drago flew higher. Ryuga had managed to get on her back and was pulling Gingka up. Zero and Shinobu stared, afraid to go down the mountain, until L-Drago hit them with her flaming tail and knocked them over, sending them rolling down. Gingka jumped off at the entrance and saluted Ryuga, who waved back and took off on L-Drago. Out of breath, Gingka opened the door and led Zero and Shinobu out._

_-5 minutes later-_

_After grabbing lunch in Gingka's kitchen, Zero and Shinobu left for bey park. heading back to his floor, Gingka pressed a button on the wall, and the mist cleared, revealing the winged horse snoring on a platform above, her huge wings hanging down. Gingka ran, grabbed a tree branch, and flipped up, climbing the tree to the top, then leaping for a low platform nearby. Jumping up and climbing onto other platforms, higher and higher, her finally reached Pegasus and shoved her off the platform. She caught herself in midair, and flew back up, pushing Gingka off the platform as well. He grabbed the edge of a nearby platform and swung to another, starting a game of skill. _

_-a couple of hours later, at the B-Pit-_

"_I wonder where Zero and Shinobu are, I haven't seen them all day today or yesterday after we went to bull burger" Mal commented, sitting on the counter. Madoka was cleaning up nearby._

"_now that you mention it, I haven't either" she said, putting the broom away. At that moment, Zero and Shinobu rushed in, along with Ren and Anashi. _

"_tie!" they all called at once, ramming into the counter._

"_there you guys are!" Madoka exclaimed. "where have you been?"_

"_at the LBA headquarters" they all replied at once. _

"_at the LBA? Why were you there? Hoping to see Gingka or something?" Mal said._

"_nope, Gingka gave us a tour of almost the entire building!" Zero said._

_Madoka's eyes widened. "he did?" she said. "is he still there? I'd like to see him."_

"_well, I was there, but now I'm here" Gingka said from the doorway, putting his helmet down as he entered. He stepped over and ruffled Anashi's hair. "I was wondering if you would like a tour, Madoka. Come over anytime, the offer is open, or we can go there right now"_

"_well, I have to close up shop right now, so give me an hour and ill be over" Madoka replied, smiling and blushing._

"_ok, see you then. You know where it is right?" Gingka said, stepping towards the door as he heard an impatient whinny outside._

"_yeah, I can see it from the WBBA" she replied._

"_alright then, ill be off" Gingka said as he stepped out the door. Moments later they heard wing beats, and the wind picked up, blowing everything around. Zero and Shinobu glanced at each other, then ran outside just in time to see Pegasus soar into the clouds with Gingka on her back._


	12. Romantic Tour & A New Threat

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was on vacation and stuff, I am starting school this Monday, so I may not be able to update every week, but I will try for Saturday or Sunday updates. As usual, read and review!**

**Anashi: and GalaxyPegasus14 only owns me and the LBA! Nothing else!**

**Pegasus: neiighghgh!**

**Me: -sweat drop- you two…..**

-one hour later-

Madoka entered the LBA building. Hikaru glanced up, not surprised to see her, and walked over. After a short greeting, Hikaru directed Madoka up to the Blader's Lounge where she assumed Gingka was. A couple of minutes later, they were greeted at the door by an angry Ryuga, who stormed past, headed for his floor. L-Drago stuck her tongue out and blew a small fireball at Kyoya as she followed Ryuga out. Madoka clapped a hand over her mouth to avoid screaming at the sight of the dragon.

"don't worry, they are all like this" Hikaru whispered. "it took some time for me to get used to it."

"I can see why" Madoka replied, glancing over at the counter, where Pegasus and Quetzalcoatl were drinking milk out of a bowl. Pegasus glanced up and nickered, trotting over to Madoka and nuzzling her. Madoka's eyes grew wide and she froze, then reached out and touched Pegasus's nose. Feeling something winding through her legs, she glanced down to see Quetzalcoatl smiling up at her. Leone growled quietly and swatted a large paw at Jupiter's wings, which were in his face. Madoka gulped. Pegasus gently nudged her towards the door.

"I think she wants you to follow her" Hikaru said.

"umm, ok" Madoka replied. "see you later Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded and went back down to the lobby. Madoka followed Pegasus into the elevator, where Pegasus pressed several buttons before hitting the right one. She pressed a large red one next, and whinnied into a microphone. "you did it again?" Gingka's voice came through the speaker. Pegasus whinnied. "ok, ok, im on it" seconds later, all of the buttons except for the right one switched off. Madoka wondered how Gingka could understand what Pegasus was saying. But then, she was his bey after all. Getting off the elevator on Gingka and Pegasus's floor, Madoka followed Pegasus to her room. She stepped in and gasped. It was beautiful! She gazed at the waterfall, then looked around and noticed that Pegasus had disappeared. She walked over to the pool and looked in. satisfied that there was nothing in there, she took off her shoes and dipped her feet in. a couple of minutes and a whole aerial display later, Pegasus joined her, diving into the pool and disappearing behind the waterfall. Madoka sat quietly wondering where the winged horse had gone. Pegasus suddenly leapt out of the pool and soared into the mist above. Madoka turned as she heard the door behind her slide open. Gingka came and joined her.

"ready for that tour now?" he asked. Madoka nodded, blushing slightly as she took Gingka's hand and stood.

"where to first?"

"I was thinking my office, then go down floor by floor from there" Gingka replied.

"sounds good to me" Madoka said, blushing even more as she stared into Gingka's golden-brown eyes. Gingka turned and lead the way.

-a couple of minutes later-

Gingka was showing Madoka around his office when the phone rang. "just a second" he said, picking up the phone. "hello?….no, she isn't with me right now… ill have her come up here and call you back, ok?…. Ok, see you later, bye" he pressed a button on his keyboard, calling Anashi. "Anashi, can you come up to my office? Dad just called and I told him I would have you call him back in a second." he released the button and continued the tour. 2 floors and one Jupiter vs. Dunamis staring contest later, Gingka grabbed some dinner with Madoka in Pegasus's paradise room. After that, It was on to Leone and Kyoya's floor. Gingka entered stealthily, motioning to Madoka to be quiet and not alert Leone. Moving through the jungle, they reached a small waterfall. Gingka went behind it, and Madoka followed. Inside, Leone pounced on Gingka, catching him off guard Madoka let out a little scream. "ok, ok, you got me back from earlier, now get off!" Gingka said, shoving the lion into the river through the waterfall. "he's just a big cat" he said, dusting himself off. heading back out, they encountered Leone again, but he was stalking Kyoya, who had just gotten back from a recent assignment. Heading down another floor, they visited outer space and the constellation of Orion, who was flying around randomly and knocking stuff over. Yet another floor down, Madoka watched, surprised at Ryuga's complete change of personality as he rolled down the mountain, repeating the scene from earlier as Gingka rolled into him. Madoka took a deep breath and rolled down, knocking both Legend Bladers over on top of each other. They all got up laughing and Ryuga ran around the mountain in response to a roaring request for help from a tangled L-Drago. Later, Gingka got hit in the face with a flaming arrow, which incidentally didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Kenta apologized for Sagittario as the centaur continued firing at all the targets on the walls. Gingka pulled Madoka out of the way as one arrow came flying at her while Kenta yelled at Sagittario to stop. The two left, and headed down another floor to visit King and Ares. Once there, they found King wrestling with Titi, who was losing, and Ares attempting to wrestle with Quetzalcoatl, who had him tied up around a pillar. Gingka jumped in to help Titi, and he and the hyperactive young blader soon had King pinned. Madoka meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to untie Quetzalcoatl, who was sitting there grinning at her sheepishly, having gotten itself into yet another knot around Ares, who had given up struggling. Gingka came to help, and Titi pushed both of them aside and had Quetzalcoatl untied in seconds. After chasing Titi and Quetz back to their floor and touring it, getting glared at by Kronos, (creepy 0.0) pranking Yuki and Anubis, and chatting with Pegasus, Madoka went home, although she still couldn't figure out how Gingka understood whatever it was that Pegasus was saying. She arrived at the B-Pit to find Mal already asleep. Madoka climbed the stairs and went to bed, quickly falling asleep and dreaming about Gingka…

-at the LBA-

Gingka and the other Legend Bladers were all in Ryuga's volcano room, sliding down the mountain. Titi was running inside Quetzalcoatl, who had managed to roll itself up into a ball and was rolling down the mountain next to Ryuga and L-Drago, racing to see who could knock over a dizzy Gingka and Pegasus first. L-Drago won, and Gingka got up and fell over again, completely dizzy from all the rolling he had been doing. Pegasus whinnied in annoyance as Quetzalcoatl barreled into her, knocking her over for a second time. Leone was dodging Sagittario's arrows as the two raced down the hill, and King was climbing up Ares's back for a better view of Dunamis and Jupiter's staring contest. Hours later, all ten bladers were lying at the bottom of the steep hill, completely dizzy. "can't the room stop spinning already?" Chris muttered. Ryuga groaned. "L-Drago, cut that out….." L-Drago looked at him confusedly, wondering what she was doing. Leone growled as Pegasus stepped on his tail accidentally, unable to walk straight. Titi was attempting to do cartwheels, but couldn't get up. Quetzalcoatl was trying to help him by flying in circles around his head as he tried to clear his head. Gingka was falling over for the 397th time (Pegasus was counting), and Kenta was mumbling something about pink kittens. Kyoya was singing some random song that he was obviously making up as he went as Hikaru walked in the room, wondering what was going on. King stared at her confusedly, still dizzy. Kenta's mumbling changed to blue kittens once he saw her, and L-Drago was staring into Ryuga's eyes. Hikaru gave out orders to the beys, and each picked up their bladers and went to bed. L-Drago rolled Ryuga back up the mountain into the cave at the top, making him even more dizzy.

-the next morning-

Gingka woke up and rolled over, wondering where he was and why he was not in his pajamas. He fell off the platform that Pegasus had put him on, and she caught him as he fell. Once they were on the ground, Gingka dismounted and went to take a shower, ready for another long day in his office.

-a couple of hours later-

Gingka was in his office, filing reports on the recent battle with Nemesis, when he received a new report from Masamune, who had gone to America after the battle. Gingka glanced over it carelessly, when something caught his eye. He turned his full attention to it, and read it thoroughly. He reached over and called King up to his office. A couple of minutes later, the still-tired blader walked into his office.

"what is it?" he asked.

"I need you to go to America and help Masamune, Toby and Zeo follow up on this report." Gingka replied, handing King the information. "can you be ready in an hour?"

"sure, I just need to get a shower and-"

"then go do it, ill have a helicopter waiting for you"

King left the room and Gingka sat back down at his desk to file more reports. Yet another caught his eye, this one from Hyoma in Koma village. "_Hyoma doesn't usually ask me for help with Koma affairs" _Gingka thought, opening the file. His eyes widened. "ughh, you have got to be kidding me? How is that even possible!" Gingka muttered. "this one will require me going most likely…..who can I leave in charge….. It would have to be Ryuga as he is technically the second in command…wait a second!" he called Anashi up.

"I need Ren, Zero, Mal and Shinobu here, I am sending you on a mission with them." he said. Anashi saluted and went to find her friends.

"_I wonder why he wants me to find them….. I hope its not anything silly like taking out the trash….. But then, Yuki recently invented an automatic system for that…. Oh well, better head to Bey Park first." _she thought

-at bey park-

"_There they are! Zero! Shinobu! Ren! Mal!" Anashi called. She was quickly surrounded by a swarm of young bladers, all clamoring for a battle with her. "no, I cant battle you right now, maybe another time…no seriously, I didn't come here to battle, I came here to find those three. Why? that's classified." Anashi enjoyed using her position as an LBA agent to make excuses when she didn't want to talk. After fighting her way through the crowd, she shouted at the others to meet her at Bull Burger ASAP. Five minutes later, they all arrived. _

"_so, why did you pull us away from battling?" Zero asked._

"_Gingka wants you guys" Anashi replied. "he said we are going on a mission together! All five of us!"_

"_really? No way, are you serious!" they all said at once. _

_Anashi nodded. "come on, lets go!" she said. Once they arrived at the LBA, Hikaru immediately directed them up to Gingka's office. Once they got there, Gingka greeted them all, and asked them if they would be willing to work for the LBA for a while. They all agreed, and he told them to go down to Yuki's floor to get their suits made. Anashi remained behind to get their mission assignment. Mal freaked out when Anubis answered the door again, and led them to Yuki's lab again. Yuki measured all four of them, then told them that their basic suits would be ready in about an hour. They hung out in Anubis's temple with the bey and chatted, laughing every time Anubis turned into a statue. An hour later, Yuki called them into his workshop and handed them their suits so they could try them on, telling them that Gingka would give them a squad assignment later. Anashi came down and handed Yuki the details of their mission, and he quickly had them outfitted with the gear they would need to get to Koma and investigate. A couple of minutes later, Gingka entered their names into his computer, and assigned them as squad 11, then told them to battle it out to decide who would be the leader of the squad. Mal stayed back while the others battled it out in an older style stadium, as the LBA had not gotten a Zero-G stadium yet. Gingka explained to her what she would get to do, as she was not a blader, but was still a part of the squad, then recommended getting a bey for protection purposes. Zero meanwhile, had won the battle, and was named squad leader. Gingka sent them off to train, and told them he wanted them to leave on their assignment tonight, Kyoya was waiting for them in the training room to help them train and teach them how to do the obstacle course._

_-in the training room-_

"_you guys are late! I have been waiting for you for a while now! What took you so long? Get to work now! Start on the obstacle course, first obstacle, then practice dodging for an hour!" Kyoya shouted._

_Zero gulped and leapt into the moat, not liking the Legend Blader's attitude. Anashi quickly got on top of one of the obstacles heads, then shouted out advice as the wooden dummy tried to buck her off. She finally fell, and dodged a punch from the victorious dummy. Ren was busy climbing out of the moat for the third time, and Zero already had a bruise forming on his arm from a punch. Shinobu was doing quite well, but was still getting hit fairly often. After a full hour, Kyoya blew a whistle and stopped the machines. "15 minute break, then the rock wall!" he called. _

_Zero helped Ren out of the moat, panting. Shinobu climbed out of the moat and led the group to the lounge, where Kyoya had laid out some snacks for them. 15 short minutes later, they tackled the rock wall, climbing it for a full hour before another break. After that, it was on to the bars and platforms. Kyoya made them try it until they had all flipped onto at least one platform off of a bar. Anashi flipped through all of the platforms easily. "showoff" Ren muttered under her breath._

_Zero managed to flip onto a platform within an hour, Ren landing on top 5 minutes later. It took Shinobu a full two hours of trying before he made it, and by then, Zero and Ren were getting it about every other try. Mal sat and watched, practicing with a bey in the stadium. She was finally getting the hang of it, and had managed to get the bey to go in the direction she wanted it to. Looking up from the stadium, she jumped, finding herself facing a curious winged horse. Pegasus glanced over at the obstacle course, and snorted in laughter as she watched Zero, Shinobu and Ren all fall at the same time. After dinner, they met Gingka up at the top of the building and he gave them their full assignment._

"_you guys are going to go to Koma Village and investigate a report I got from Hyoma. He thinks he saw a triple-headed dragon in the area. It resembled Lightning L-Drago, but I am fairly sure that it isn't possible for that to happen. Still, we are going to investigate it anyway. Your pilot will take you there and return for you in one week. If you are done investigating, you will come back here, if not, you will stay for another week. Got it?" the newly-formed Squad 11 nodded. Gingka handed Mal a bey and launcher. "here, this is for your protection. You do not have to use it, but you may need it at some point. Alright guys, one more thing. If you do somehow actually meet Lightning L-Drago, you are not to battle it. Period. If you run into it, call me immediately, understood?" they all nodded, and Anashi led the way onto the helicopter._


	13. Investigation

A/N: hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far! Check out my other stories, and hope you have enjoyed reading them as well! I am working on a few more, they should be up soon.

"who is Lightning L-Drago?" Zero asked.

"yeah, what are we going up against here?" Ren said.

"Lightning L-Drago was the defeat that earned Gingka the title of Japan's Ace, but it didn't come easy" Anashi replied. "it was a dark bey, similar to Nemesis, but much less powerful. It was Ryuga's bey, but he insists that Lightning L-Drago evolved into Meteo L-Drago, which then evolved into his current bey after being hit by the Star Fragment. I don't see how it could be possible that that bey could still exist with its former dark power. It was a left-rotation bey, the first the world had ever seen. Defeating it also meant that Gingka had saved the world for the first time of three total, now four since he has defeated Nemesis twice."

"wait, he has saved the world four times?!" Ren and Shinobu exclaimed.

Anashi nodded and counted them off on her fingers "yes, there was Lightning L-Drago at Battle Bladers, Spiral Force and HD Academy just after the World Championships, and then the two times against Nemesis. Gingka is a hero four times over! The only defeat that was without any help was against Lightning L-Drago, since he had the rest of his World Championship team and a couple of the other teams helping him against HD Academy, and the Legend Bladers helping both times against Nemesis."

"wow, that's impressive. Now I feel a lot less strong" Zero said.

Anashi laughed. "no need to" she said. "im sure our generation of bladers will get its chance to follow in the footsteps of the Legend Bladers."

After a couple more hours of flying, the group arrived at Koma Village. Anashi immediately bolted for her house, leaving Zero and the others to catch up to her. She pounced on the unsuspecting Ryo, surprising him.

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

"im on an assignment here, leading the new LBA Squad 11 and showing them how it's done" she replied as the others came running up behind her, out of breath. She introduced them, then called Gingka to find out their instructions. "Gingka says we are just supposed to hang out and search the forest, find out from Hyoma where he saw the dragon and stuff, then look around nearby."

"lets go then!" Zero and Ren exclaimed.

Anashi smiled and led the way to Hyoma's house.

After getting directions from Hyoma and a warning from Hokuto, the group set off for the forest. Anashi showed the group all the places where she and Gingka had trained together before the LBA HQ was moved to Metal Bey City and things got complex and busy. Anashi and the others tried launching their beys across the stream, but all had to try again. After about her fifth try, Anashi finally got the stance right and sent her bey to the other side without a problem, then jumped across herself, shouting out directions to the others from the opposite side of the stream. After a couple more tries, they were all across and on to the next challenge.

-meanwhile, in America-

Masamune, Toby, and Zeo were standing and watching the young bladers train in the Dungeon Gym. Now owned and run by them, this gym was a bustle of activity. They still had plenty of competition with the Gold Bank Gym, just as they had in the old times, and currently the scores were tied between the two. Toby was running Shadow Launch practice, Zeo was helping with actual launches, and Masamune was "commentating" on a battle. All three looked up as King walked in. all training froze, some bladers halfway through a shadow launch.

"don't stop guys! Keep working at it!" Toby commanded. Masamune left off in the middle of a sentence to join King in the back room. Zeo and Toby gave a couple more directions, then joined the two.

"so, Gingka tells me you guys had a problem here?" King said, grinning. He loved his job of a Legend Blader, mostly because the title marked him as stronger than everyone else, and he got to lord it over his friends, even though they had all lost to each other many times.

"yeah, we do" Masamune said, pulling up the LBA site on his computer and logging in. he pulled up the report he had sent to Gingka, then pulled up all the information that he had used to create the report. "we had a few sightings reported on the coast, you know where HD Academy went down? Recently, some of the people at that beach thought they saw the Gates of Hades nearby, several young bladers disappeared that same day as well. It is possible that Damian is somehow still alive. that is what we needed you to investigate. We got you a train ticket to the beach so you can, and we assumed that you could use your LBA suit for diving, since they have oxygen tanks anyway. Zeo will go with you, since he knows his way around HD Academy, which is primarily what we want you to search. If Damian is still around, we need to stop him immediately before he can pose a threat."

"agreed, when do we leave?"

"right now if you can" Toby said.

"ill go get on my suit then" Zeo said, disappearing into his room.

"me too, I didn't think I would need it right away" King said, grabbing his suitcase and going into his room.

-one hour later-

The beach was deserted. The reported sightings of Damian and Kerbecs were keeping everyone away, everyone but King and Zeo. Both were carrying extra oxygen tanks, just in case they were needed. Their beys were at their belts, ready for action. Ares strode along beside King, Foxe beside Zeo. Both beys were enjoying the chance to be out of their respective beys and in public, especially at a place like this. The beach was beautiful, but King and Zeo were not here for sightseeing. Zeo sent Foxe sniffing along the ground, its blue tail whipping every which way as it enthusiastically searched the ground for clues, its paws leaving deep prints in the white sand. Suddenly, Foxe froze and barked. Ares ran forward in excitement, King and Zeo close behind. along the beach were footprints, deep in the sand, some filled with seawater.

"these are recent" King said, bending down to look at them.

"these are Damian's boots alright" Zeo said, pointing to the HD Academy logo in the prints.

"and these must be Kerbecs's, judging by the fact that they are right next to Damian's, obviously made at the same time, and there are three marks behind them where its tails brushed against the ground." King noted, tracing the paw prints in the dirt.

"looks like we are going underwater then?"

"guess so. Ares? You ready?"

The warrior nodded, his red helmet glistening in the sun.

"Foxe?"

The blue fox barked and crouched down as if ready to pounce. King and Zeo put their helmets up and sealed their suits, then waded out to sea. After heading down the beach for about a mile, following the prints, King activated his tracking signal. Suddenly, the prints disappeared, washed away by the waves. Zeo turned on his radar, the inside of his helmet lit up and showed him the location of the sunken HD Academy. He activated his communications link and connected to King's helmet.

"it should be about five miles out at sea to the east, directly away from the beach"

"alright" came the reply. "so, I get to see where you trained for about a year before figuring out that you were on the wrong side and helping defeat it?"

"don't mention that please" Zeo replied through clenched teeth. "lets just go down there look around and get back out of here."

"ok, got it. You said five miles east?"

"yeah."

"then lets go! Ares, get back inside your bey, I wont have you frolicking about where I cant see you and where you might cause trouble."

Zeo connected to Toby's helmet, for security purposes, Toby and Masamune were also wearing their suits, and had their communication links open. "Toby, Masamune? We're heading in, our tracking signals should be active."

"confirmed, I see you onscreen, go ahead and have fun!" Toby replied.

"I still wanted to go" Masamune pouted in the background.

Zeo dove in after King, who was swimming out to sea. At a predetermined point, both dove and activated their suits. Flippers clicked into place in front of their boots, and their helmets switched to night vision as they dove deeper. Automatic pressurizers inside their suits worked to keep the pressure equal as they approached Hades City.

"hey guys?" Gingka's voice broke into their helmets. "I see you are headed out. Good luck!"

"thanks Gingka." King muttered.

Zeo jumped as a shark swam past him. "look out, there are sharks around here, one just swam right past me"

"I see them, come towards me, there is a huge group of them straight in front of you."

Zeo calmly swam over to King, his heart pounding. As they approached, Zeo saw the huge, gaping hole that had been left by Ryuga seven and a half years before.

"it's not completely quiet here, like it probably should be" King said, increasing his sensors.

"yeah, there's too much heat here for it to be quiet. And its all inside, where it shouldn't be, unless there are sharks, but none of these holes are big enough for a shark to get through."

Suddenly, King froze. Three pairs of glowing red eyes were shining out, searching. "Zeo, don't move" he whispered.

"I see it, hold on" Zeo replied, switching his suit to voice command. "scan opening" a full scan indicated the triple-headed form of Hades Kerbecs, guarding the main opening.

"just as we feared" King said, his suit showing him the results as well.

"we have to get past him, that definitely means that Damian is here."

"I know. But how? We could launch our beys, but I would rather sneak in."

"back up and follow me"

"what?"

"just trust me! That hole goes all the way through the center of the entire city, from bottom to top. If we can get down to the bottom of the city, maybe we can get inside."

"ok, lead the way, you do know more about this place than I do anyway" King replied, carefully swimming over behind Zeo. The two slowly swam sideways until they were out of the sight of those glowing red eyes, then swam straight down along the sides of the city. Both froze as three howls sounded through the dark waters. Chains lashed out and struck a shark that had gotten too close. Within seconds, the angered shark was gone, defeated by Kerbecs. Zeo and King swam faster, anxious now to get completely out of Kerbecs's range.

"Foxe! Go inside and look around, make sure no one sees you and that there is no one around" Zeo commanded. The blue fox immediately leapt out, straight into the hole at the base of the city. Another bone-chilling howl rippled through the darkness.

"Ares, defend! Make sure nothing gets close" King whispered, calling out the red-armored warrior. Ares settled itself on the seafloor and raised its shield, ready for an attack. After a few more moments, Foxe returned, indicating that it was safe inside. "Ares, come, but stay behind us and guard our backs" King commanded.

"Foxe, you continue to go ahead, tell me immediately if you see anything" Zeo said, swimming inside the crack behind King. Ares went in feet first and raised his arms over his head, swinging his sword around to create a propeller that shot him through the water just behind King and Zeo. As they disappeared inside, a mass of seaweed floated quickly by, as if investigating.

-back in Koma Village-

"and this is why we had to train back at the LBA before leaving" Anashi said, inching her way along the edge of a precarious cliff.

"no kidding" Zero said nervously, looking down at the bubbling magma below them.

Anashi stopped and looked around. "great, it breaks off here!" she exclaimed, standing at the edge of a precipice.

"so, we c-c-c-an gg-o b-b-b-ack n-n-now?" Maru stuttered, eyeing the drop-off.

"no, we can't, we have a job to finish" Anashi said determinedly, putting up her helmet.

"what's the point of that?" Shinobu asked.

"there! There is an outcropping of rock big enough for the grappling hook in our suits!" Anashi exclaimed, pointing up into the darkness.

"how can you…" Zero trailed off.

"night vision, your helmet has it too" Anashi replied.

"so that's why…"

"how are we supposed to get up there?" Ren asked.

"I said grappling hook, duh, see this is why I went in front of you guys" Anashi said, unclipping one of the pockets at her belt and pulling out a small metal rod attached to a thin cable. She pressed a button on her wrist controls set, and four small hooks popped out on the side. She next pulled out a small, cannon-like object, which she attached to her wrist. Placing the grappling hook inside, she carefully aimed it at the small outcropping in the darkness above, using her helmet's night vision to see further than everyone else. After her third try, she managed to get the grappling hook on the small rock above. Taking a deep breath, she jumped off the edge of the cliff, swinging safely over to the other side. "quickly! We have to stick together! Throw your hook across to me, if it misses, it will automatically retract. Ill get it up to the rock" her voice sounded through all their helmet speakers.

Zero, being the next in line, was first. He attached his hook and launcher onto his wrist, following Anashi's instructions, then launched it across to her. Catching it, Anashi attached it to her own launcher, then fired it up, effectively catching it on the rocks the first time. Zero tugged it, gulped, and swung across. Anashi somehow managed to get between him and the others using her skills, and Ren was the next to try. Anashi again got between Ren and the others, and Shinobu swung across. Maru missed Anashi on her first try, but was successful on her second. As soon as Anashi had gotten Maru's hook up, she attached her own to Maru's line. Zero raised an eyebrow at this until Anashi yanked on her line, pulling the frightened Maru off the side of the cliff and quickly over to them.

"w-w-w-ha-a-t-t- was that for?" Maru said, shaking from fear.

"look, there is the exit!" Anashi said, pointing deeper into the cave. She flipped over their heads and lead the way further into the cave.


	14. Threats Revealed

Anashi led the group deeper and deeper into the cave, the very same cave where Lightning L-Drago had once been locked away before Ryuga and the Dark Nebula broke in and stole it. Lava bubbled below, pointed rocks hung down from above. The whole place had a sense of danger to it. As they entered the very center of the mountain, the lava had risen nearly up to the rocks they were walking on. The heat was intensified here, and whispers stole through the red glow. Anashi signaled to the others and they all put up their helmets.

"we can talk this way so that no one will know we are here" Anashi whispered through their communication link. "follow me, and stay close. This is where it could get dangerous."

She led the four bladers behind her through the cave, cautiously approaching the exact spot where Ryuga had stood, nearly ten years ago, and had crushed the crystal containing Lightning L-Drago, freeing it and causing the world to fall into a crisis because of it. Gingka had been able to stop the dark bey from taking over the world, but it seemed that that had not been the end. Anashi hid behind a pile of rocks, the same pile that had fallen and blocked Gingka from their father that fateful night. Maru and Zero crouched in the shadows, Ren and Shinobu right behind them. A dragon, purple and fierce, flew overhead, peering left and right into the cave, then disappeared through a hole just above the bey-shaped slab of rock that it had once sat on.

"get out, get out, get out!" Anashi hissed, retreating back towards the outside through the same exit Gingka had taken. A second dragon appeared, one Shinobu and Zero recognized all too well. It, like the other, had three heads and a very dark aura. The small group quickly retreated out of the cavern and ran back to Koma Village, Anashi contacted Gingka on the way.

Gingka, waiting in his office, was casually watching the busy city traffic out the window. He turned to his desk as his computer informed him that he was getting a message from one of the agents. It had to be Anashi in Koma Village, as King and Zeo were out of signal range, hundreds of feet below the ocean surface.

"LBA Headquarters, what is it?" he said, holding down the button to activate his microphone.

"Gingka, it's Anashi, we have confirmed the sighting of Lightning L-Drago" came his sister's voice.

Gingka sighed. "alright, I was hoping to not have to hear those words, but since we cant help it, ill get a move on to counteract its activity. Where exactly was it and what was it doing? We have to stop things now if we can."

"it was in the center of Mount Hagani, the same cavern where you said it was first released from."

"got it, be ready for further instructions. I need you guys to stay there and protect the village if you can, I am not sure that Hyoma and Dad can counteract it by themselves."

"oh, and one more thing: there was another dragon, but this one had wings. Zero and the others said that they had battled it and lost before, and that its name was Dark Knight Dragoon"

"alright, just be careful and contact me if anything happens."

"will do, see ya!"

Gingka sighed and stepped away from his computer, only to return to it the moment he got another message, this one from Tsubasa.

"why would he be calling me?" Gingka muttered, activating the connection.

"Gingka, we have another threat" Tsubasa said as soon as he came onscreen. Madoka was standing behind him, a worried look on her face.

Gingka ran a hand through his flaming hair. "what is it?"

"we seem to have a new enemy here, another organization trying to take over the world"

"well, who is it?" Gingka sighed.

Tsubasa sighed. "take a wild guess, we have fought against them before"

"HD Academy?"

"close, but no. they did help the HD Academy though."

"Please don't tell me it's Excalibur" Gingka said, the image of their rivals appearing in his mind.

"no, it's the Garcias, they are up to something. You know that bey, Bandid Goreim? Its blader works for them, along with another blader named Kira. They are a threat. I thought I would let you know. If you an do anything about it, that would be great."

"Well, I can try, but I am currently monitoring two other threats, one of which has just been confirmed. It seems that a lot of our enemies are reawakening, first Nemesis, now Lightning L-Drago, and potentially the HD Academy again as well."

"Lightning L-Drago? But isn't that the same bey as Ryuga's current one?"

"apparently not, there must have been another bey there that became Meteo L-Drago, which Ryuga must have somehow freed and then thought that it was the same bey as Lightning."

"well anyway, I need to get back to my work, talk to you soon"

"be careful Gingka!" Madoka called, waving.

Gingka grinned. "when am I ever not?"

Madoka sweatdropped. "let's see, there was the time against Lightning L-Drago, against HD Academy, against-"

"ok, ok, I get it" Gingka laughed. "I'll be more careful than I was then, I promise. I have a couple of things to investigate at the moment, hopefully we can counter this threat before it becomes large enough to take over the world."

"alright, ill leave you to it then" Tsubasa said, ending the communication link.

Gingka turned and strode down the hallway to the elevator. After heading down to his floor, he entered Pegasus's room, finding her sleeping peacefully on one of the floating platforms. A shrill whistle soon attracted her attention, and she was soon down, ready for commands. A silent message passed between the two, and Pegasus followed obediently. Gingka dove under the waterfall once again, not minding his suit, and came up in another section of his floor. Pegasus entered behind him as he began to suit up into his LBA Black Ops uniform. Once again, his helmet closed, hiding the flaming red hair of the Legendary Blader. Once again, his suit made the transformation from dark blue into bright blue. Once again, the blank space on his right shoulder was replaced by the emblem of Pegasus. Gingka mounted Pegasus, then pressed another button on his suit, activating the rapid response system in his quarters. Gears clicked into place as a long tunnel extended itself to the top of the building. Pegasus leapt into the air as a narrow beam of light shone down from the sky above. Tsubasa watched, surprised as a blue bolt shot out of the roof of the LBA and headed off in the direction of Koma Village.

Pegasus and Gingka soared high above the clouds, not wanting to attract any attention from below. As they neared Koma Village, Pegasus dropped altitude, soon coming in for a safe landing on the top of Mount Hagani. Anashi had seen them land, and soon met them at the base of the mountain. Pegasus disappeared into a shower of blue sparks and went back inside her bey as Gingka began to flip down the mountain. Once he reached the bottom and Anashi, the two headed off in the direction of the Hagani home. Gingka greeted his dad and explained why he was here, then set off for the interior of Mount Hagani, heading to investigate why the dark bey was there.

Once inside, Gingka switched his suit back to dark blue. Staying in the shadows, he took the same route he had used to get out of the mountain nine or ten years before, quickly making his way to the center.

-at the center of the mountain-

"you are sure that none of them can defeat you?"

"yes sir, I have defeated the two that are the strongest out of them all"

"good. The legend bladers are nowhere to be found and should not have time to react before we can take over.

"of course sir"

"take over?" Gingka thought. "I better videotape this" he switched on his camera.

"is all in place then?"

"yes sir, I believe so."

"good, because our HD Academy allies are ready to move in on our signal."

"shall I go signal them then?"

"of course"

Gingka crouched, then followed the dark figure as he exited the mountain after shooting and attaching a tracking device to the other's cape. The first one made his way down the mountain carefully, avoiding clearings. Gingka soon saw a helicopter coming in the distance. The young man stopped and watched it as it approached. Gingka tensed as he noticed the HD Academy insignia on its doors. One split-second decision later, and he had the younger blader in his grasp. The young man struggled, his hood falling off as he did so. Gingka quickly hit him on the back of the neck, hard, knocking him unconscious. Slinging him over his shoulder, Gingka made his way back to Koma Village. Ryo glanced up from the couch he was sitting on as Gingka rushed through the door carrying something slung over his shoulder. He ran into a room with it, and, a couple of minutes later, ran out the door and locked it behind him. Gingka put his helmet back down and sat on the couch, ignoring the questioning looks in everyone else's eyes.

"what was that big brother?" Anashi was the first to speak.

"what was what?" Gingka asked.

"that thing you locked in that room a second ago" Anashi replied, sweat dropping.

"oh, that was one of our enemies. They only think that we are nowhere to be found, but they better look out, because the legend bladers are on the move!"

"one of our enemies?" Zero questioned.

"yeah, I think you guys might recognize him from what I heard and what Anashi told me" Gingka replied, pulling an object out of his pocket and setting it on the coffee table. "recognize that?"

Zero, Shinobu, Maru and Ren all gasped.

"that's-"Zero was interrupted by Shinobu

"that's Sakyo's bey!"

"does this mean he is on the other side?" Ren asked, fearing for Takanosuke's safety.

"yes. I heard him plotting with another figure, who I am now going to go check out" Gingka replied. "just make sure that Sakyo does not escape. I took his launcher and any possible communicators as well, so he should not be able to call for help or break out." with that, he got up and left, headed once again for Mount Hagani.

A/N: so, what did you think of chapter 13 of "The Mysterious LBA"? If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the reviews or through PM. Who knows? I might even give you a spoiler if you ask ;) anyway, I need you, my reviewer's help. I have a new story that I am writing and I really want to post it, but I have one problem: it does not have a title and I cant think of anything. So, I have posted an excerpt from it below, and I want you to come up with titles for it! After I get, oh, about five, I will either pick my favorite, or, have you guys vote for your favorite! Enjoy, and hope you can come up with some good ones!

-Madoka was scared. Really scared. She just had to find Gingka, had to get in contact with him or one of the other Legend Bladers somehow. She had been up all night repairing Saramanda and Ifraid after their battle against Goreim-Begirados. That Kira guy… he was two things: number one, the very definition of weird, and number two, a huge threat. Who knew what he was up to? Whatever it was, he must be stopped. Madoka racked her brain for ideas. The first option that came to mind was Hyoma in Koma Village.

"surely that's where Gingka is" Madoka thought, keying in her password and requesting a video chat with Hyoma.

She breathed a sigh of relief once her light, purplish-blue haired friend came up onscreen, a look of concern on his face. "is everything alright over there? You look worried" Hyoma asked casually.

"not exactly. A new threat has come up here and I was wondering if Gingka was there" Madoka replied, stifling a yawn.

"no, he's not, I don't know where he is"

Madoka jumped in surprise. "but that's where he said he was going when he left here five years ago!" she stammered, caught off guard.

"well, he's not here, he disappeared mysteriously about two years ago."

Madoka sighed. " well, thanks anyway Hyoma."

"hope you find him, and call me if you do, Ryo is getting worried."

Meanwhile, in the Himalayas, a solitary figure gazed at the rising sun. Alarms suddenly sounded in his head as his sensors picked up something behind him. He turned, almost mechanically, motors making whirring noises as they focused his eyes on the figure behind him. One glance took it all in: the burly figure, a shining dagger grasped in his right hand, the surprised look on his face as he finally saw what he had been following all the way up this mountain.

"shall I turn you into scrap metal, tin boy?" he sneered.

Metallic eyelids slid over the glowing blue sensors as the robot closed its eyes. "well now, if that was possible, I have no doubt that you would do so" came the reply as more gears clicked into place. The man lunged, only to find himself fighting thin air as the robot leapt over the cliff edge. Halfway through his fall, the robot sprouted a pair of jetpacks and flew off, leaving the stunned man behind as it headed over mainland China.-

XD and…. Start reviewing! (BTW, the robot's name is Stormflight and he is with the DNA)


	15. Threats Explored

**A/N: XD I now have a title for the story mentioned in the last chapter! Domo Arigatou (many thanks) to SkylarkOfTheMoon for suggesting the name "Together We Stand", I added Stormflight's name to the mix, so be on the lookout for "Stormflight: Together We Stand" coming soon! Also, check out my profile for a list of upcoming stories and the bio's of my OCs! (including Anashi herself) and now for the disclaimer!**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. If she did, I would have defeated Ryuga countless times, Ryuga would have joined the Legend Bladers from the beginning, and there would probably be no real plotline for it, just randomness. Also, I would be in Metal Bey City in Zero-G right now…**

**Ryuga: -reading ahead in the story- O.O you brought back HIM? WHY?**

**Anashi: the only thing GalaxyPegasus14 owns is me, her OC, and the LBA, as well as the plotline. Also, Ryuga seems to have missed Gingka's comment about purple pancakes.**

**Ryuga: what purple pancakes?**

**Gingka: she got you again Ryuga… ooh, I get to bust the bad guy's bubble in the next few chapters again!**

**Anashi: and just so you guys know, assuming that FanFiction doesn't mess up the italics and bold on this chapter like it has previously…**

Normal text

"conversation"

_Thoughts or bey speaking_

-inside Mount Hagani-

The dark form of Lightning L-Drago filled the cave. No light filtered in from the outside, only the red glow of the magma below. He really hated magma, it was what had caused the switch of him with the female Meteo L-Drago, who had taken his place as the Dragon Emperor, or rather, Empress, alongside Ryuga himself. His three heads scanned the cave, a fiery gaze sweeping over the old stadium where he had first battled Storm Pegasus after his release, the fragments of purple crystal still lying where Ryuga had dropped them, the previously barricaded escape that Gingka himself had taken, along with Storm Pegasus, leaving his father behind on that platform. Inside the secret cavity he had smashed open, his new blader was standing, making calculations. Lightning preferred not to have a blader, as he had more freedom that way, but the old guy had had a point: who was going to launch him and strategize? As had previously been proved, once Lightning tried gaining control himself, he couldn't see where his opponent was as well, and therefore had less chance of winning. Lightning flew back into the cavity, his dark purple light reflecting off the silver and gold hair of his new blader.

Lightning growled, low and menacing. The silver-haired blader turned impatiently, light from the magma below reflecting off of his glasses as he looked at the bey.

"nothing out there? Good, keep scanning. We are too close to Koma village to risk someone finding out about our plans and presence here." he turned back to the map of the world he was examining.

As Lightning reentered the cavity in the rocks, a figure dressed in dark blue entered the cave. The light emitted from the magma below made his uniform look black as he cautiously made his way towards the hole in the rocks. Suddenly, he ducked, rolling into the shadows as Lightning flew back out to continue boredly watching the caves. He hid, barely daring to move, until he was sure that all three heads were facing away from him, then cautiously entered the cavity. He quickly prepared the small grappling hook that Yuki had recently developed, then waited, looking for a shadow deep enough to hide him. Seeing none around the walls, he looked up, using the night vision function in his helmet to scan the ceiling. He glanced behind him as Lightning sent out a deafening roar, then fired and leapt, using the grappling hook to retract up into the shadows. His heart was pounding.

_That was close! _he thought, glancing down as he silently clipped the device onto his belt. _This thing had better hold, I'm heavier than Yuki. At least I know that it can withstand an attack from a bey._

Lightning had once again entered the cave. Gingka froze as it swept its gaze over the ceiling, having forgotten how terrifying it really was to have a hostile dragon staring at you with its red eyes.

_No offense to L-Drago herself, but her fierceness is a different kind. This thing, it holds a different type of fierceness. L-Drago Destroy's kind has a sort of beauty to it, but Lightning, his has a cruelty underlying it. I had forgotten how terrifying it really was to have its gaze fastened on me directly. I hope he cant see me, I should be far enough into these shadows up here._

Once Lightning looked away, Gingka quickly reached for his wrist, activating a recording device in his helmet. Cautiously, he lowered himself to the edges of the shadows, trying to get a better look at the older man below him. He took several snapshots of the map the man was looking at, then zoomed in on his face.

_No way, just how many times is he going to fool us with this?_

_I don't know, how many times are you going to let him?_

_Do you have to butt into my thoughts right now? I'm busy!_

_Fine, fine, but I want out. It's getting hot here in your carrying case._

_Just put up with it, I cant take you out now!_

_Why? I want out NOW._

_If I let you out now, it might give away my position! Just hold on a second and get out of my mind!_

_Fine, fine, ill be quiet…_

_Ughh, sometimes Pegasi can be so annoying…_

_I heard that!_

_And I told you to cut it out and be quiet! Now get out of my brain!_

_Fine then! I just wont talk to you for the rest of the day!_

Gingka rolled his eyes as the image of Pegasus faded from his mind.

_Now I just have to figure out how to get out of here, I have the proof and pictures of what they are doing, now I just need to get out safely._

Gingka quickly scanned through his mind for various possibilities of escape. The possibility of using Pegasus entered his mind, but he quickly pushed it out, as that would definitely give him away. It was better that they never found where he was, or knew he had been there. He started leaning from side to side, attempting to swing over to grab an outcropping of rock. Once he had done so, he carefully hung his full weight from the rock above the opening in the rock, then released his hook. He glanced down below him to make sure no one was looking, then dropped, quickly making his way out the crack and hiding as Lightning whirled at the sound of his boots making contact with the rocky surface. Gingka tensed, barely daring to breathe as the dragon came out and peered left and right. Once it's back was turned, he bolted for the exit, barely making it out before the tri-headed dragon saw him.

-meanwhile, a couple of miles off the coast of America-

"see anything?" King asked Zeo, who was peering through a window.

"Damian's inside! And there are a ton of people with him!" Zeo exclaimed.

"Toby? Masamune? Are you there?" King said, trying to contact the two at the dungeon gym. His questions were replied to by only static.

"we're out of range! We would have to get back out of here to get anything through!" Zeo exclaimed.

"and that would be too dangerous to try and get back in afterwards"

_You could send me or Foxe up to the surface with a message_

"there's an idea. But what if we need you guys?" King replied to his bey.

"wha?" Zeo said, confused.

"Ares just suggested that we send either him or Foxe up to the surface with a message"

"oh. That could work, but do we really need to get a message through right now?"

_I'm hungry, when do we leave? Its wet and my fur is soggy. Plus, there is a three-headed dog around and that door looks kinda like a- ooh, fish!_

"that's Foxe, always thinking with its stomach."

_Ooh, its even purple!_

Zeo sweat dropped at this. "really Foxe? The color of the stupid fish matters to you?"

_For your information Zeo, beys can taste color. White tastes very bland, and black is very bitter. My favorite color-flavor is blue, because it tastes like my fur after I -ooh there's another one!_

"really? I wonder what one of Jack's paintings would taste like." Zeo replied sarcastically.

_Are they on fish?_

"no. no they're not on fish. Must you always be hungry?"

_Aww man! Well, if you lead me to one, I can tell you what it tastes like_

"Jack! Foxe you are a genius! Follow me!"

"I really don't see where you are going with this, and I don't know what Foxe was saying, but im right behind you buddy!" King said, signaling to Ares, who was still looking through the window. How Damian had managed to get it airtight and pump the water out was a mystery.

_Where are we going?_

"to Jack's Arrangement Room!" Zeo replied

"Jack's what?" King exclaimed, stopping in his tracks.

"Arrangement room, there has got to be a clue in there. Damian's is too close to the top and Kerbecs"

_We're already too close to Kerbecs_ Ares's voice sounded in King's mind.

_Don't be so ridiculous, it didn't even see us coming in!_

_Then what is that following us?_

King turned. "Z-zeo! Freeze and don't move!"

"isn't that kinda redundant?" Zeo said, turning.

_Foxe, swim up to the surface and alert Toby and Masamune, quickly! Take the exit that Kerbecs was guarding!_

_Does that mean I get to get out of this cold water?_

_YES! Just go already! Go all the way back to the Dungeon Gym, take this, and DON'T LOSE IT!_

Zeo handed Foxe a small chip, which the bey took carefully, clamping his jaws around it.

_But-_

_Just GO! Or else we wont get out of here! Toby will know what that means. Take it to him. Now go!_

He gave Foxe a shove.

"we only have five hours of oxygen left! And we need to allow at least two to get back up to the surface!" King was panicking.

_Can I attack now already?_

_No! we have to give time for Foxe to- you know what, go ahead! But be very careful!_

_Aww yeah, bey spirit to bey spirit! Let's do this Kerbecs!_

The other bey growled. King and Zeo got the idea that he was not pleased to find them there.

Ares drew his sword and raised his shield.

_Can I eat this fish I just found on the seafloor?_

_Foxe!_

_Ok, ok, I'm on it. Sheesh, cant a bey have a break already?_

_You have been swimming for five minutes Foxe, now get the job done and I will reward you with a full-on fish buffet_

_Really?_

_YES! NOW GO TO TOBY!_

_I'm going! I'm going! Yay! Mackerel and haddock and carp and tuna!_

Zeo rolled his eyes.

Ares and Kerbecs were clashing fiercely, chains vs. sword and shield. However, Ares soon found himself pinned, his sword hand tied under his shield. Kerbecs used the remainder of his chains to grab King and Zeo, then dragged them down into what had apparently been turned into an airlock. After all the water drained out, King and Zeo suddenly felt the full effect of Kerbecs's chains as their weight caused him to have to grip tighter to avoid losing them.

"who are these two intruders? Are these the ones you told me about?" Damian sneered at a blader with red and white hair, who was wearing a diving suit.

"yes, but there was a blue dog with them as well"

"it's a fox, smart guy" Zeo growled.

King looked at him in surprise, wondering how he had gotten his helmet speakers on.

"wait a second, I know that disrespectful tone" Damian said.

Kerbecs looked confused.

"take your Killerken and go back to the outside, Gen. Kerbecs! Lock these three up in a cell, I will deal with them later. Our informants at Koma Village should be contacting us any time now."

"informants in Koma Village? Isn't that where Gingka was born?" King exclaimed

"I think it is" Zeo replied, having turned off his helmet speakers.

"why so quiet?" Damian sneered as Kerbecs began dragging the two towards the exit.

_don't worry master, I will get you out of there eventually! I just have to strategize! Ares's voice sounded in King's mind._


	16. Anashi Unlocks the Door to Her Pegasus

**Gingka: I have something to say before I give the disclaimer. First, GalaxyPegasus14 is not here, she is too busy stalking You Tube for the episode I am supposed to return in, which is not official yet. Second, she would like to thank The-Silver-Butterfly1500, SkylarkOfTheMoon, and ANimEisAweSOmE4400 for being the most consistent reviewers on this whole story! You guys rock, having reviewed almost every chapter in the story so far! Also, it looks like it's just me and Anashi running this thing today, as Ryuga is off sulking because the authoress seems to have brought back a certain character who happens to have "died" twice in the anime. And now for the disclaimer!**

**Anashi: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Also, if you have not yet done so, go read "Stormflight: Together We Stand", her newest (and really her favorite so far) story!**

**Doji: fear me!**

**Gingka: give me one good reason to, Doji, and I wont kick you out of the room.**

King was pacing. No, seriously, he was really pacing. Zeo was having to stay out of the way as the Legend Blader stomped back and forth in the small room they had been locked in, not noticing the walls until he ran into one, then changing course.

_I found a jellyfish on the shore!_

_Foxe, keep going._

_But it tastes good!_

_Foxe!_

_Ok, ok, I'm going! Can I go taste that painting you were talking about when I get back?_

_Maybe, if you ever actually get there! Now scoot!_

_Running now!_

_Good, now don't stop until you reach the dungeon-_

_Ooh a bird! I love birds!_

_Foxe!_

_Realigning course now!_

_How close are you?_

_I'm there!_

_Good, now find-_

_TOOBYYYY!_

-at the dungeon gym-

Toby suddenly found himself pinned under a ecstatic Spiral Foxe, who handed him something before sitting down and wagging his tail, obviously very pleased with himself.

"eww! Foxe! What is this?" Toby shouted, dropping the half-chewed jellyfish the blue fox had dropped into his hands.

_He doesn't seem to appreciate it very much_

_Foxe, it wasn't something weird, I gave you a jump drive!_

_Oh, I gave him the jellyfish._

_Foxe! I don't know why I trusted you with this…_

Foxe handed Toby the jump drive, then sat down, staring as his paws in shame.

"I suppose this is what you were supposed to give me in the first place?" Toby said, looking at it

Foxe nodded, wagging his tail.

"alright, good boy! There's a fish in the fridge for you. And if you wouldn't mind getting rid of this jellyfish… Masamune! Power up the LBA website! Zeo sent us something!"

"on it!" Masamune called, running downstairs and tossing a fish to Foxe.

Toby excitedly plugged the jump drive in, only to be greeted by a set of numbers and the LBA site informing him that the jump drive was the one that activated the color change function in Zeo's suit and had all the contact information for the LBA in it.

"if he sent this to us that means something went wrong!" Masamune exclaimed. "remember what Gingka said when we first joined the LBA?"

"yes, it was 'if you ever get captured while on a mission, send this chip to the nearest safe LBA outpost using your bey' that means he either got captured or worse! We have to call HQ!" Toby said, running into his room to get his uniform on. "you call them, I'll mark down their location with Foxe's help!"

A couple of minutes later, Foxe, along with Toby and Lyra, was headed down to the beach to rescue Zeo.

_Were coming now master! And I got fish!_

_Good, now be careful! Ares has been reporting to King, we are in the center of the building, go through Jack's Arrangement room to reach us. Report that to Lyra and Toby, ok?_

_Got it! Jacks arrangement, report to Lyra and Toby!_

"Masamune, you there? I'm going in, is that signal amplifier plugged in? you have a connection?"

"of course it is! I'm not stupid!"

"good, tell me immediately if you start to lose connection" Toby replied, watching as Foxe told something to Lyra. (**A/N: I looked it up on Beyblade wiki, and they said that Lyra's constellation involves an eagle holding a lyre, so that is what I made its beast here)**

The eagle bounded over to Toby to relay the message.

_Foxe says that Zeo said to go through Jacks Arrangement room and go to the center, where tey are being held_

"alright, thanks Lyra" Toby replied. "you two ready?" his question was met by answering nods from the two beys, who immediately dove in and started swimming. Toby grabbed onto the strap that was holding the lyre onto his beloved eagle's back and allowed it to pull him downward.

_Watch out for floating seaweed, Zeo says that's what caught us_ Foxe barked to Lyra, who relayed the message to Toby.

"alright you two, we go in in stealth mode then. Go around to the other side of the city. Foxe, lead the way!" he ordered.

Foxe barked and swam faster, eager to get there first.

"Masamune, can you still hear me? I'm going in, repeat, I'm going in"

"loud and clear Toby old pal! Good luck! Call me and Striker if you need anything!" he was cut off by a loud whinny from the mentioned bey.

"will do. See you!" Toby signaled to Foxe and Lyra, quieting them as the three moved in. they took a more stealthy approach then King and Zeo had, sneaking along behind rocks, debris, anything they could find to avoid detection. They made it in safely, without seeing any trace of seaweed or Kerbecs.

-meanwhile, back in Koma Village-

Gingka had returned and was taking a nap on the couch. Anashi was playing with her bey on the floor, spinning it by hand and ordering it to go around the leg of the coffee table, wondering when it would be her turn to take the world by storm with her new-found friends, who were out in the backyard training, battling against Ryo, who was greatly amusing them with his "Immortal Phoenix" act.

"I know you hold many secrets Flame, just how can I unlock them?" she muttered, getting up and going into the backyard to battle with the others.

"Anashi, you, me, battle, now." Ryo said as soon as she entered the backyard.

"Fine, stadium, bey, launcher, go." Anashi replied.

A couple of seconds later, two beys were spinning.

"which one is which? Its really hard to tell them apart!" Shinobu whispered to Zero.

"no idea, just watch which one flies when they tell it to." Zero whispered back.

"guys, think for a moment, Anashi's bey is an attack type, Mr. Hagani's is a stamina type. Fireblaze therefore is the one in the middle, with Flame circling the outside." Maru said.

"oh, ok" Zero and Shinobu said at once.

"Flame, jump!" Anashi yelled, sending her bey into action.

"follow it Fireblaze!" Ryo ordered. The flaming bird leapt off its perch on the edge of the stadium and soared up into the sky.

"Flame, do it now! Flaming Star Crush Dive!" Anashi called.

"Burning Fire Strike!" Ryo countered.

The two beys met in midair, neither giving way to the other.

"you can do it Flame! don't give up! Keep going! We can beat him this time!" suddenly, something changed in her bey. Nearly the entire back yard caught fire as Flame Pegasus suddenly overwhelmed Burn Fireblaze, knocking it to the ground.

Gingka's Pegasus quickly reacted, soaring down from where she had been lying on the roof and putting out the fire with Storm Bringer. Anashi caught her bey out of the air as it flew back to her, then began examining it. As she caught sight of the jeweled eyes that were now on her face bolt, a huge variety of horse noises greeted her ears.

"looks like you have done it Anashi! You achieved one of the greatest rewards a blader could ever gain!" Ryo said, pointing to not one, but two Pegasi seated in the middle of the yard. The already-familiar Big Bang Pegasus was greeting the newly-arrived Flame Pegasus, who was sitting down, just staring at its surroundings.

Anashi approached the orange horse nervously. "Flame?" it turned its head in her direction and nickered.

"Anashi, you have to reach out with your mind to understand it" Gingka said from the back porch.

"ok" Anashi replied

_Flame?_

_Yes mistress?_ a male voice cut into her mind.

_Wow, ok, that worked. Umm… how's it going?_

_I'm not really sure… if you don't mind me asking, where are we? And who is this other Pegasus that keeps talking to me? I feel power emanating from her every word._

_We are in my hometown of Koma Village, in the backyard. The other Pegasus who keeps talking to you is the bey of my older brother, her name is Big Bang Pegasus._

_The Big Bang Pegasus? Are you serious?_

_Yes, entirely_

Gingka watched the changing expressions on Anashi and Flame Pegasus's faces, amused at the looks of surprise, awkwardness, and shock as they conversed for the first time both ways.

_Can I go get something to eat?_

_You just ate about an hour ago Pegasus_

_But I'm hungry again! Pegasi have to keep their energy up you know._

_Fine, just don't eat in the village,. You know the rules._

_Ok!_

Pegasus flew away with Flame watching her, the orange Pegasus seemed slightly awed.

_Her power is seriously amazing! I knew that the Legendary Beys held enormous power, but I never really knew how it would feel to another bey._

_Yeah, that's kinda the way she rolls. Hey, want me to show you around, figure out how this whole thing works?_

_Of course mistress, that would be delightful. Shall I carry you on my back?_

_Are you up to it?_

_Of course! I don't have wings for nothing_

The winged horse stood up.

_Umm… any preferences as to how I should mount?_

_Not in particular, except be careful with my wings please._

_Alright._

Gingka watched as Anashi carefully climbed onto Flame's back, then called Pegasus back so he could follow, just to make sure that their first flight together didn't become dangerous. Anashi watched her older brother as he mounted easily, obviously having gotten very skilled at it. Suddenly she realized what Flame had meant when he spoke of the power that Gingka's Pegasus held. Compared to the powerfully built horse that Gingka was seated on, hers looked like a Shetland pony.

"ready for a flying lesson?" Gingka asked.

"flying lesson?"

"yeah, there are a few things you should know, so if you two don't mind, I will follow you on your first flight, show you the ropes of riding."

"ok, fine with me. Flame?"

_Yes, that would be very much alright with me._

"alright then, lets go!" Anashi said excitedly.

Zero and the others watched, slightly jealous, as Anashi and Gingka took off.

"now we have a higher bar to reach, if a blader our age can do that, we can too!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"yeah! Can you help us please, Mr. Hagani?" Ren asked.

"of course! First, as you mentioned Gingka already explained, you must attain a full connection with your bey. I know the perfect place to go to try that out, a place both Gingka and Anashi have trained at."

"where?" Zero asked.

"the forest behind the village of course! And I, the Immortal Phoenix, would be more than happy to lead you there"

**Gingka: So, there is the fifteenth chapter of The Mysterious LBA! Although, by now, it isn't really all that mysterious anymore.**

**Doji: FEAR ME!**

**Gingka: honestly, I don't, you are just getting weird and creepy now.**

**Ryuga: well, at least you didn't have to run an organization with him.**

**Gingka: you could have just fired him**

**Ryuga: aww man! Why didn't I think of that?**

**Gingka: actually, you were pretty stupid back then. Even today, you still are sometimes**

**Me: ooh, burn….**

**Ryuga: what did you just say**

**Gingka: nothing…**

**Me: anyway, before I close out this chapter, id like to give a shout-out to Chidsengan. If you have not, you should go read her story, Adýnama Tha Kerdísei:Weak Shall Win. It is simply AMAZING and she is really good at developing the plot of the story overall. Also, if you have ANY questions, feel free to ask! There is no such thing as a stupid question! That's all for now, until next time, Let it Rip!**


	17. Fun in Koma Village

**Oh wow, looking back to the author's note in the last chapter, it has been a really long time since I updated this story! Oh well, now that Stormflight: Together We Stand has been completed, and it's sequel is in-progress, I will try to update this one a lot more… Gingka?**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, only Anashi and the LBA. CONGRADULATIONS YOUNGER BLADERS! Ok, i'm good…**

**Me: and just to spice up the story a bit, I decided to give the beys each a different personality, so, if you havent already noticed, Foxe is VERY ADHLAF (Attention Deficit-Hey Look a Fish!) Flame Pegasus is very polite, and Gingka's Pegasus is about like him, always hungry and slightly ADHD. More beys are introduced in this chapter. Enjoy!**

_We are in now master! Ooh look, a jellyfish!"_

_Foxe, don't get off track and ruin the whole mission_

_Ok, ok, I've got it… Sheesh, cant a bey just eat one small jellyfish without getting in trouble?_

_You dropped the last one into Toby's hands! Now keep swimming!_

_Ok, ok, I'm going, I'm going! Ooh, are these those paintings you were talking about?_

_I don't know, what do they look like?_

_They are very messy, and they taste good! Red and pink and green and-BLUEEEE!_

Toby face palmed as the blue fox swam around excitedly, tasting each and every part of the painting on the wall. Lyra sat restlessly on his arm, fidgeting around, obviously ready to go.

_Go ahead and scout out the paths on front of us Lyra_

_Ok master, going now!_

_And be careful_

_Of course I will! I'm not as crazy as Foxe over there!_

Foxe and Toby were soon following behind Lyra again, quickly catching up to it in Jack's arrangement room.

"this way" Toby whispered into his helmet microphone, leading the way down the hallway on the opposite side.

-back in Koma Village-

"let it rip!" Zero and the others were training.

"yahoo!" suddenly came from overhead. Everyone looked up, only to see Gingka and Pegasus breaking the sound barrier once again.

"whoa!" Anashi yelled, trying desperately to regain her balance on Flame, who was trying frantically to help her get back on his back rather than his neck. The two landed with a splash in the river, and Gingka and Pegasus went to help, but had lost control of their speed.

"whoa! Slow down Pegasus!" Gingka yelled, Pegasus trying frantically to slow down before she knocked down half the forest.

Ryo face palmed as Gingka continued yelling. "watch out for that tree! Not towards the rocks! Slow down! Ahh! Look out for that-ouch! That hurt! Whaaa!" the two crash-landed in front of Zero and the others, a dizzy Gingka getting up and trying to walk straight before crashing into a tree and falling again. He shook his head to clear his vision, then looked around for Pegasus, who he soon found stuck in a bush.

Anashi and Flame soon arrived, having gotten themselves out of the river, and Anashi laughed and dismounted to help Gingka untangle his own winged horse from the bush. As soon as she was out, Pegasus reared and whinnied.

_That was the most fun ever!_

_What! You hit my head on a tree branch!_

_Well, that was an accident. _

_I told you to avoid that tree!_

_Whatever… I'm hungry again_

Gingka face palmed. "you're always hungry! There is grass all around us you know!"

_Good point_ Pegasus nickered, instantly bending her neck down and grazing. Flame soon joined the blue Pegasus, still looking and feeling like a Shetland Pony standing next to an Arabian mare.

Zero turned back to his battle with Shinobu, still trying to figure out how to get Ifraid to come out.

"Phoenic! Molten Wing!"

"Fireblaze, Burning Fire Strike!"

Maru watched the Phoenix vs. Phoenix battle with interest, wondering which flaming bird would come out on top. Suddenly, Ren's aura began to shine around her, and the heard a clink come from her bey. At that moment, Ryo's Fireblaze knocked her Phoenic out of the arena, ending the battle, but her own blazing Phoenix was still there, seated at the edge of the stadium.

"you did it Ren!" Maru exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

Ren picked up her bey and examined its stone face. Sure enough, a set of jewels had replaced the eyes of Phoenic on the design, and the fiery bird was now staring at her. She reached out towards it nervously, and it let out a shriek.

_We did it! Oh man, this is more awesome than I thought! Being able to come out and converse with you Mistress Ren, it's an honor, a real honor!_ a female voice sounded in her mind, sounding very excited.

_Yeah! Nice to actually meet you, Phoenic!_ Ren thought to her bey. _what do you want to do first?_

_I-I don't know actually, what do we do first anyway?_ the Phoenix looked nervous, and, next to Ryo's, looked like a sparrow next to an eagle. Fireblaze was perched carefully on Ryo's shoulder, watching everyone with a disinterested look on its face.

_Well, we could try what they are doing_ Ren indicated Ryo and Fireblaze.

Phoenic eyed Ren's shoulder nervously. _are you sure?_

_of course I am!_ Ren held out an arm towards her own bird, who carefully hopped up it until she was seated comfortably on Ren's shoulder. Ren reached up and stroked the shining breast of the bird, still half-in-shock at what she had done.

Moments later, Zero defeated Shinobu, who flew back from an explosion and was caught by a large salamander.

"Shinobu… you did it!" Zero exclaimed, feeling a bit jealous now that he was the only one who had not unlocked the doors to his bey's mind.

"I what?" Shinobu asked, then looked behind him.

_Doh, hi master!_ Saramanda said, giving his master a really cheesy grin.

_Saramanda?_

_Doh, yup! That's me, that's me!_ Saramanda's grin grew wider, creeping Anashi and Ren out a bit.

A couple of hours later, Zero was sitting by the river, a little distance from the others, who were enjoying a picnic lunch with their beys. Gingka and Pegasus had flown back to the house to see if Sakyo had woken up yet, with the intention of interrogating him if he had.

"haha! Saramanda, you can't catch me!" Ren teased, running away from the grinning salamander, who was trying to shake her Phoenic off his head.

Zero sighed, then got up and went further downriver to be alone. "why cant I do it and they can?" he asked himself, turning Ifraid over in his hands. "what more is there to it? I have tried everything they did!" frustrated, he picked up a stone and skipped it expertly across the river, then sent another one flying after it. He sat down in exasperation, wondering what more he had to do to get Ifraid to come out. He felt stupid in front of his friends, now that they had all unlocked their beys and he had not. He rested his chin on his knees and gazed out over the water, watching it as it flowed by.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up, only to see Gingka smiling down at him.

"mind if I join you?"

Zero nodded.

Gingka sat down next to him. "so, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"just thinking"

"its about the fact that you are the only one who hasn't unlocked your bey, isn't it"

Zero nodded slowly, wondering how Gingka had known.

The Legend Blader sighed. "I know what you mean, its kinda hard, seeing all your friends having so much fun with their beys and not being able to join them with yours."

"you mean you-" Zero trailed off, looking at the older blader in surprise.

"yes, I was the last one to unlock my bey as well. It took me about a week before Ryuga told me the secret to it."

"what is it?"

"you have to get that full connection, know all your beys abilities, and be constantly talking to it during battle, communicating it all, channeling your thoughts and feelings into it. Only then will your bey be able to come out."

Zero gazed at the Legend Blader as he spoke, even now awed at his presence. "that's it? that's all I have to do?"

"pretty much" Gingka replied, getting up. "lets see if we can surprise them and get it to come out. Pegasus!" he called for his bey, who soon appeared, landing at his side. Gingka grabbed her bey off the ground, then attached it to his launcher.

Zero's hands shook as he readied his launcher, a mixture of excitement and nervousness at battling the Legend Blader one-on-one with only them there, wondering if this would be the battle that Ifraid would finally come out in.

"ready, 3!" Gingka called.

"_2!"_ Pegasus nickered.

"1!" Zero shouted.

"Let it Rip!"

"Ifraid! Get him!"

"Pegasus! Barrage mode!"

"dodge it!"

"don't let it get away Pegasus!"

After about five minutes of light clashes, the stamina of Ifraid was wearing down. Pegasus had also lost noticeable stamina, but was still spinning strong.

"_come on Ifraid, why wont you come out?_" Zero thought, clenching his teeth and his fist, channeling his frustration into his bey, as well as his excitement and nervousness. "Ifraid, fly!"

"what the-" Gingka looked up in surprise as Ifraid used a nearby rock to leap into the air. "follow it Pegasus!" but Pegasus didn't move, and, when Gingka looked over, the winged horse was coated in stone. "wha- Pegasus move!" the bey, still spinning in place, was merely glowing, nothing more.

"come on Ifraid! Get him while he is stuck!" Zero called, taking his chance. "Special Move: Shooting Star Crash!"

"Pegasus! You have to move!" Gingka started shoving on Pegasus's wings, trying to get her to respond. However, he was unsuccessful, and Ifraid soon crashed right into Pegasus. Gingka froze, knowing he couldn't be defeated that easily, but still holding his breath.

Suddenly, the two bladers heard Pegasus's mode change, four times, cycling through all four modes on its fusion wheel. Then came the distinctive clank of rubber coming in contact with the ground, announcing the entrance of Final Drive Mode into the mix.

"Pegasus? What are you doing?" Gingka asked, turning to the winged horse, who spread its wings and reared in reply, freezing in that pose.

"Gingka-san, look!" Zero pointed at the bey spinning on the ground. Ifraid was circling it, but it seemed to be spinning faster than before the special move. "h-how are you doing that?"

"th-that wasn't me!" Gingka exclaimed, confused.

Suddenly, the dark blue and red on top of Pegasus changed to the same silver as it's fusion wheel, which fused itself together into one piece, then split evenly in two, the bottom half changing to a bright blue as the Final Drive performance tip changed shape and turned completely red. At the same time, Ifraid's stone face seemingly changed, and soon, the flaming ifrit leapt out and took a battle stance in front of its master.

Gingka whirled, watching in surprise as Pegasus finally broke free of the stone, but she was different now. Light, silvery-blue armor covered her face and most of her body, while her wings were left free to soar like before. Suddenly, Gingka realized what had happened to her: she had turned into a Synchrom bey like Ifraid.

"Gingka-san, I did it! I mean, we did it!"

Gingka turned back to the battle and found Zero ecstatic, having already grabbed Ifraid's bey out of the match. The young blader was now speaking to Ifraid, who was gazing down at him. The fact that they were talking was evident on Zero's face, as his expression turned from surprise to wonder and back in moments.

Gingka chuckled, then grabbed his own bey and turned to Pegasus.

_Pegasus? You're still the same horse, right?_

_Of course I'm the same horse! What do you think I am, crazy?_

_If I had any doubts before, that just confirmed your point._

_Good, now can I go finish eating?_

_Yes, of course_ Gingka chuckled. "come on Zero, Ifraid, lets go show everyone else that you did it. Plus, I think I need Maru to tell me if this crystal wheel had been made already and if it has a name, otherwise, I have to come up with yet another one!"

"another name? what do you mean?" Zero asked, confused.

Gingka chuckled. "I had to name the previous two evolutions of Pegasus, because there was no other bey that had previously been seen that had those parts"

"I guess that makes sense" Zero trailed off, glancing over at the fiery creature walking along next to him. The four walked in silence for the next five minutes, until they reached the clearing where everyone else was.

"Zero! You did it!" Maru exclaimed as soon as she caught sight of the flaming Ifraid.

_Are these the friends you were talking about that beat us to unlocking their beys?_

_Yup, that's them Ifraid_

_Interesting. That one's grin is creeping me out._ Ifraid indicated Saramanda across the clearing, who was wrestling with Shinobu.

"Gingka, why is Pegasus wearing armor?" Ryo questioned, watching as the armored winged horse joined Anashi's Flame Pegasus in grazing.

"it evolved again" Gingka replied. "hey, Maru, could you come here for a second?"

The young girl nodded and ran over. "yes, Gingka-san?"

"I need you to scan this bey, tell me if it has any specific parts that already have names" Gingka handed Pegasus to Maru, who immediately set it on the ground and got out her laptop.

"the only part that my computer recognizes is the crystal wheel, which is Samurai. Where did you find this bey? It's an amazing combination!" Maru exclaimed.

"it just evolved from my Big Bang Pegasus while I was battling Zero" Gingka replied, surprising Maru and his dad.

"it did? Again?" Ryo said.

"apparently, but this time, it just evolved, I didn't see anything hit it this time. With Maru's analysis indicating the crystal wheel as Samurai, my bey has now evolved from Big Bang Pegasus F:D to Samurai Pegasus W105R2F!" Gingka replied.

"wait a second, you knew what the spin track and performance tip were?" Maru seemed surprised.

"of course I did, Wing 105 Right Rubber Flat was the original spin track and performance tip combination that this bey held before it evolved. It was originally Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, Madoka probably still has its stats somewhere on her computer, along with the ones from my original bey, the first Pegasus I owned."

"wait, you have had more beys than just this one?" Zero seemed surprised at this.

"yeah, with this new evolution of Pegasus, this would be my fourth Pegasus, if you count the separate evolutions."

"what was the first one? The first bey you ever owned?" Shinobu asked.

"man, that's far back. I think the first one ever was the one I grew up with, just a regular training bey, I don't remember what its name was."

"what was your first Pegasus and how did you get it?" Zero asked.

"well, that one is rather a long story, but in short, I got it from my dad, who owned it before me, and its name was Storm Pegasus 105RF, that was the one that won Battle Bladers. It was a great bey, and I really wish I still had it around somewhere"

"what happened to it?" Ren asked quietly.

"it disappeared after defeating Lightning L-Drago, after using up all the power it had. It was nearly a month before I got another bey"

"which one did you get after that?"

"well, I thought that no other bey could replace Storm Pegasus, but then my dad told me about the 'legendary bey' which supposedly had more power than both Storm Pegasus and Lightning L-Drago combined. The only reason it was legendary was that because of its power, nobody could control it, and it had been sealed away. So, being the reckless, crazy guy that I was, I went to go find it, and eventually became the first blader to control it and to give it a name: Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F"

"what happened to that one?" Maru asked.

Pegasus let out a whinny that sounded like a snicker, and gently shoved Maru over.

"that one just knocked you over!" Gingka chuckled. "it evolved into Big Bang Pegasus F:D when the star fragment hit it, making me a Legendary Blader."

"so, its this one?" Zero poked Pegasus playfully, and got knocked over himself by a smack from one of her powerful wings.

"yes, the one and only original legendary bey, before any of the others even existed."

"wow, that's cool!" Ren exclaimed, holding our her arm to the side as Phoenic landed on it.

Gingka smiled "well, as Anashi has already heard many times, 'many years ago, a Star fell from the sky'"

"cool!" Zero exclaimed, sitting down next to Ifraid, who was just gazing around, taking in the scenery.

"Speaking of Pegasus, where did she go?" Ryo asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Almost as if in response to his question, a loud whinny rippled through the air, accompanied by yelling coming from the village.

"sounds like our 'guest' is awake now" Gingka said, getting up and whistling for the winged horse. After a couple of moments, she flew over their heads, then landed next to Gingka with a snort. He put his LBA helmet up and mounted her, then they flew off to find out what Sakyo was up to.

"so, Zero, you finally did it huh?" Ren said, suddenly noticing Ifraid casually seated next to his blader.

"yeah! Gingka-san helped me do it by telling me the basic trick to it!" Zero replied.

"cool! Want to race? If Ifraid is up to it of course." Anashi said, riding up next to the group on her Flame Pegasus.

"sure! What do you think, Ifraid?" Zero asked the flaming warrior next to him.

Ifraid shrugged and got up off the grass.

"umm, assuming that we aren't riding, since I don't think it would be very easy for Zero to ride Ifraid" Ren said, "and I am not sure that Phoenic's wings could support me, she is a little small for riding"

"she should get bigger as you get more powerful with her" Ryo commented, Fireblaze perched casually on his head. "but, as far as I know, Phoenixes don't seem to get very big, even if they do gain a lot of power. So instead, why don't you guys race each other on foot, and have your beys race each other?"

"sounds good to me! Ready Ifraid?" Zero asked, turning to the samurai standing next to him.

_Of course. Ready when you are master._ Ifraid replied, placing one foot back in preparation.

Anashi climbed off Flame, who lined up next to Ifraid and Phoenic.

"hey! Wait for us!" Shinobu called, running over to join the line with Saramanda.

"ready, three! Two! One! Go!" Ryo called from his seated position in the grass.

Ifraid took an early lead, until Flame caught up to him. However, Saramanda soon caught up, and he and Ifraid were soon neck and neck, leaving Flame and Phoenic to chase them down. With the bladers however, the roles were reversed, Zero and Shinobu were trailing behind Anashi and Ren, who quickly created a huge gap between them.

"come on Zero! You can do it!" Maru cheered.

-meanwhile, at the Hagani home-

Gingka stood at the door to the closet he had locked Sakyo in, wondering what he should do. Inside, he could hear the younger blader shouting at the top of his lungs for someone to come and let him out. Having come to a decision, Gingka opened the door and stood in the doorway.

Sakyo whirled, his red eyes blazing in anger. "who are you?" he snarled.

"I am the Black ops Leader of the LBA" Gingka replied calmly, showing no emotion in his voice. "I might ask the same of you, why were you plotting with Doji and Lightning L-Drago in the top of Mount Hagani?"

Sakyo froze, caught off guard, but soon regained his composure. "Doji? L-Drago? I do not know who they are."

"yet you do, I saw you there plotting with them, you were to signal your allies at the HD Academy, who are being watched and investigated by four of my fellow squad leaders right now"

Sakyo gasped, then realized he had just given himself away to this unknown figure. "I already signaled them, there is nothing you can do!" he said.

"nope, wrong again, I kidnapped you before you could do that, I saw the helicopter coming, but it flew right over our heads"

Sakyo's mouth dropped open, his face turning beet red in anger as he rushed Gingka, who calmly took one step back, closed the door, and held it shut while Sakyo threw all his weight against it, trying to shove it open.

"what were you planning on doing?" Gingka asked.

"if I tell you, will you let me out?" Sakyo asked, trying to bargain.

"either way, I will find out, Sakyo." Gingka replied, locking the door and walking away, leaving a small microphone just in the door frame so he could hear if Sakyo said anything of importance.

"how in the world does he know so much?" Sakyo growled. "if only I had Dragoon right now, I would be out of here! Maybe Master Doji will figure it out, and come rescue me. After all, I did get him into the mountain anyway, and I distracted the attention of many people by defeating those other two bladers. I am trying to follow in the footsteps of-" Sakyo paused for a moment. "and the only way I can think of to do that is to help Master Doji take over the world! Plus, he promised me that I would be the next dragon emperor, and rule the world with him at my side, backing my every move with his L-Drago, the bey that I saw destroy his original Wolf bey completely, swallowing it up in one bite!"

Gingka smiled. "the next 'Dragon Emperor' hmm? I think I can remedy your misplaced thoughts." he glanced up, and saw Anashi's Flame and Ren's Phoenic flying together, obviously having fun.

_Pegasus, come on. We are taking a short trip back to the LBA HQ_

_Aww! But I was watching these younger bladers race!_

_We will be back in less than an hour if you hurry Pegasus, now get back over here._

_Fine, fine. I'm coming._ Pegasus grumbled.

Gingka grabbed Sakyo's bey off the coffee table and placed it in his pocket, then stepped outside to wait for Pegasus. As soon as she arrived, the two took off for Metal Bey City and the LBA.

**Ok, so now that you have seen the rest of them, Saramanda is a bit stupid-acting (just because I thought it would be funny and contrast Shinobu) Ifraid is very polite and formal, and Phoenic is a bit of a nervous wreck. also, I had Big Bang Pegasus evolve to Samurai Pegasus, just to keep the story up a bit with the anime. Hopefully I will be back with another chapter soon, and be on the lookout for my other two stories that haven't been updated in a while to gain a conclusion, because I have no further plotline for "Separated from Love" or "Aftermath of Nemesis". speaking of Aftermath, that storyline is about to become a trilogy with the currently in-progress story "The Adventures of Gingka and Pegasus" which stems off of the flashback in Rule of Nemesis where Gingka and Pegasus meet. Also, noting the many mistakes in Rule of Nemesis, I am going to take it down and re-write it with the same basic plotline, but change the facts so that it doesn't contradict itself. So, be on the lookout for that! Until next time, LET IT RIP!**


	18. Dragons Unite

**So sorry about the huge gap between updates on this story! I have been so busy with the Stormflight series and other stuff that I haven't been able to write this one much. Anyway, I am going to finish this, hopefully with chapter 20, so I wont just leave all of you guys hanging. Gingka? Oh, right, he quit after the last chapter of Stormflight… Umm… I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. **

Ryuga glanced up at the screen in front of him as an alarm sounded, notifying him that the tunnel in the top of the LBA building was opening. A circular hatch hissed as it slid open, a large metal cylinder connecting the ceiling to the floor as the tube extended itself downwards to Gingka's rooms. Through a few windows in the cylinder, Ryuga saw a bright blue object flash by.

"Well, you are back earlier than expected." the Dragon Emperor muttered, heading down to the lounge area.

Gingka meanwhile, left Pegasus to graze in the meadows of his floor and headed to the lounge himself, assuming that Ryuga would be there.

"You are back early." Ryuga stated as Gingka entered the room.

"Well, I had a bit of a run-in with your heir, he is helping Doji, who has promised him that he can become the Dragon Emperor after you, or rather, in a few weeks. We seem to have another world-wide threat on our hands." Gingka replied, handing Ryuga the other dragon bey that he had brought with him.

"Sakyo? This was not at all what I intended him to do. He was supposed to do what I did, kind of hang out in the shadows and jump in if needed."

"Well, he isn't doing that, I think you need to have a word with him."

"Where is he?"

"Locked inside a room of my house in Koma Village. If you could get L-Drago and get over there, I can let you into the room."

"I guess I'll do that then."

"Great, thanks Ryuga. Oh, and have you heard anything back from King yet?"

"Not for a while, although Masamune did call me a while ago and said that King and Zeo have been captured, but Toby was going in with Lyra and Foxe to rescue them. They apparently saw Kerbecs and Damian as well, and apparently they are using the old Hades City as their base."

"Well, hopefully we can take them out soon enough, if we gather all our forces, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Yeah. Well, let's go back to Koma, and settle things with Sakyo and Doji there."

"I'll let you handle both, Doji is inside Mount Hagane, but I'm warning you, he is now using Lightning L-Drago."

"I thought that bey no longer existed and was transformed into my current one!"

"Well, so did I, but apparently we were both wrong. Anyway, let's go. I'll meet you in Koma."

"Alright, let's go."

_Pegasus, get ready to go._

_But I'm eating!_

_You're always eating! Now get to the takeoff chute and get ready to go! I am going to be back up there in five minutes!_

_Fine, I'm going!_

"Beys can be so stubborn at times." Gingka muttered as he left the lounge behind Ryuga.

_L-Drago, we are leaving. Get ready by the time I am up there._

_Yes Master Ryuga, of course. I am ready and waiting._

_Good, we are going to be facing Lightning L-Drago._

_Of course, my predecessor, that evil-_

Ryuga chuckled as the dragon bey lapsed into angry mutterings. "So, she knew that it was this way all along?"

-Koma Village, thirty minutes later-

"Alright guys! We have an actual job to do now, so I need everyone ready!" Gingka called as his helmet retracted. He dismounted from Pegasus as Ryuga and L-Drago flew overhead, headed for his house, which he had already given Ryuga the keys to.

"What is it?" Zero asked excitedly.

"We are going to keep Doji from escaping. Ryuga is going to go into the mountain and take him out, but if he tries to escape, we have to stop him."

"I thought you said it was too dangerous!"

"Well, it is, but me and Ryuga are here, so it becomes infinitely less dangerous than before."

"Oh, okay! Let's do it!" Zero punched the air.

_This should be interesting._ Ifraid's voice came into the young blader's mind again.

_Doh, master, who's Doji?_

_I don't know, Saramanda, would you please be quiet? I can't plan a battle strategy with you butting into my thoughts all the time._

_Doh, sorry master, I'll shut up now._

"Let me out of here! Doji-san will get you for this!" Sakyo was still yelling and banging on the door.

"Doji doesn't care about anyone but himself." a voice came from the other side of the door. Sakyo turned, scared, as an orange light shone through the window momentarily. Curious, the young blader stepped over to the window and peered outside through the curtains.

"Whoa! Ahh!" he screamed, fell down, and scuttled backwards as he was greeted by a set of fanged orange jaws, a pair of flaming eyes staring him down. He bumped into something and looked up.

"Don't worry, L-Drago won't do anything to you, unless I tell her to." Ryuga smirked down at the young blader, who just stared.

"R-Ryuga-san? Are you here to rescue me?"

"No, I'm here to talk with you. I believe you were confronted earlier by a masked man in blue?"

"How did you know about that?"

Ryuga smirked. "I work with him, we are practically colleagues."

"Oh…" Sakyo stared at the ground.

"Why are you with Doji? You know that he is a double-crosser and a total loser, right?"

"I-I thought-"

"You thought that he could help you rule the world. Well, that is not actually the best goal, and if you insist on continuing with that, I will step in and stop you personally."

"But, what about being the strongest? Doji-san promised me that I would be the next Dragon Emperor after you!"

"That is not for Doji to decide, he does not have the heart of a dragon, and he can't give away my title, only I can do that." Ryuga's voice was almost approaching a growl as he spoke. "Doji doesn't know what it takes to be royalty, and he never will. Right now, there is a whole group of bladers surrounding the mountain where he is, and if you help me take him down, I will turn you into a true Dragon Emperor."

"O-Okay, I'll do it." Sakyo made his decision.

Ryuga smiled and reached into his pocket. "Then you will need this." he said, holding out Dragoon towards the younger blader.

Sakyo paused, then took the silver and white bey from Ryuga's hand and followed the Summer blader outside. Ryuga snapped his fingers, and L-Drago flew around from the back of the house to land in front of her master.

"Sakyo, meet L-Drago, the Empress of the Eastern Realm of dragons." Ryuga said, patting the cheek of the red-orange dragon, who made a noise similar to a cat's purr as Ryuga began stroking her face.

"Climb on, she is going to take us there." Ryuga leapt onto the dragons head, seating himself right above the diamond on her forehead.

Sakyo paused, then leapt up and landed in front of Ryuga.

"There's nothing to hold onto down there, come up here and you can grab a horn." Ryuga reached for one of the horns on top of L-Drago's head, then reached down and pulled Sakyo up.

:I-is this safe?" Sakyo said.

"I can even lie in her mouth unharmed, although it is a bit of a tight fit. It's safe as long as I don't tell her to attack you."

L-Drago made a low, rumbling noise that sounded a bit like a chuckle at this.

Sakyo wrapped both arms around the hard material of L-Drago's horns as the dragon slithered smoothly into the sky.

"Looks like they are ready, lets make sure we are." Gingka said into the communications system of his helmet. Spaced equally in separate places around the mountain were the other bladers, each with their beys. Gingka and Anashi were mounted on the backs of their winged horses, and Ren was absentmindedly stroking the feathers of the fiery bird perched on her arm. Ryo was swatting as Fireblaze, who kept pecking at his hair playfully as it sat on his head. Zero and Ifraid were seated in trees across from each other, and Shinobu was mentally face palming as Saramanda attempted to climb a tree. The salamander might be the same size as its master, but it was infinitely more clumsy and stupid, or at least it acted that way. Maru had her laptop out, and was scanning the mountain.

Meanwhile, Foxe had fallen silent in Zeo's mind as he, Toby, and Lyra neared the center of the sunken city.

_Good, the annoying thing is finally quiet._ Lyra commented.

Toby couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

_You are lucky you don't have to listen to him rambling on and on about colors and tastes and fish and jellyfish and seaweed and other random objects that are floating by and the exact angle of the walls and his opinion on how large this whole place is and-_

_Ok Lyra, I get it, Foxe is entirely annoying._

_That is a huge understatement._

_How about infinitely annoying?_

_That is more like it, it describes Foxe to the letter._

Toby rolled his eyes at this. Foxe suddenly began swimming rapidly, restraining himself from barking in excitement. The blue fox rushed over and touched his nose to Lyra's beak for a second, then swam off excitedly.

_What did he say?_ Toby asked.

_He said he found them!_

_Great! Quickly, before we lose track of him!_

The two swam off after the ecstatic blue creature in front of them.

_Master! I found you!_ Foxe's voice once again interrupted Zeo's thoughts.

Zeo looked outside and saw his constellation swimming in the water on the other side of the door. "King, put your helmet back up!" he said, sealing his own helmet.

King glanced over, then quickly sealed his helmet as Toby opened the door and a whole ton of water rushed in.

"Let's get out of here!" Toby said.

"Wait, but we have to stop Damian and the others somehow!" King replied.

"We need backup to do that King! I know you are technically in charge of this mission, but I have to overrule you on this one. Masamune, can you hear me?" Toby said.

"Loud and clear buddy! How's it going down there?" Masamune's voice replied through their helmets, Striker punctuating the sentence with a whinny.

"We found Zeo and King, but we are going to need backup if we are going to take out Damian and the others that are down here plotting who knows what."

"Alright, transfer me the information then!"

"It's sending now, but hurry and call Headquarters!"

"Alright, alright! I'm working on it now! Striker, hand me that cord, would you? This laptop is almost out of batteries."

"Let's go guys." Toby said, leading the way.

"Alright, 'Master Toby,' where are we going then?" King asked sarcastically.

"Well, we should get out of here first, preferably using a different route then before. Where is Ares, anyway?"

"'He's on his way."

_There he is, master._ Lyra's voice said in Toby's mind as the red-armored Ares appeared.

_Master, Kerbecs is coming!_ Ares warned as he swam rapidly past them. King quickly relayed this message to the others as he grabbed onto the top rim of one of Ares' boots, allowing the warrior to pull him along at a much faster pace than he would have otherwise been able to swim. Toby quickly grabbed hold of the harp slung across the back of the eagle known as Lyra, and Zeo managed to catch hold of Foxe's fur as the beys took off swimming. They rounded the corner and were out of sight just in time as the red eyes of Kerbecs appeared, the tri-headed dog eagerly on the hunt.

_The weaklings have escaped somehow, master. Shall I give chase?_

_Of course Kerbecs! Don't you dare let them get away!_ Damian replied from a room in the center of the city that had been pressurized and emptied of water. The blue-haired blader was overseeing the construction and repair of the Spiral Core, which had been destroyed, as the world knew, by the combined efforts of Gingka and Ryuga, with the help of several other bladers.

"Once this is repaired, we can start moving." Damian smirked. "Jack, Gen."

"Yes?" the two bladers named stepped forwards.

"Go outside, our prisoners have escaped. Kerbecs is chasing them down and I want you two to cut them off. While we wait for the signal from Mount Hagane."

Gen and Jack nodded, pulled their scuba masks on, and left.

"Crab! Can I go too, crab?"

"No Tetsuya, I need you to go up to the surface and find out if there is any news from Doji-san."

"Crab! I finally get to do something, crab! I wont fail you, crab, that's a crab's promise!" Tetsuya pulled on a scuba mask and scuttled away in his usual sideways motion.

Damian sweat dropped. "Finally, I got rid of that annoying crab for a while." he turned back to watch the construction.

-Back at Mount Hagane-

"I have returned, Doji-san." Sakyo said confidently as he entered the heat of the inner mountain.

"Perfect, did you-" Doji stopped mid-sentence as he turned. "You…" he growled, Lightning L-Drago adding in a more menacing growl.

"Long time no see, Doji." Ryuga smirked.

Lightning L-Drago let out an angry roar.

_You! You abandoned me for another bey and locked me away again! You couldn't do anything without my power, yet you still left me locked away!_ The angry voice said, using Doji to speak, since it couldn't do it on its own.

"Oh yeah? I could do plenty without you, you were not obeying my commands, plus, you were too full of yourself to be controlled by any blader! I fully intend on locking you away again, Lightning."

"My name is L-Drago! I am the Emperor!" L-Drago roared, again using Doji to speak.

"You have been dethroned." Ryuga said coldly.

L-Drago roared again, left Doji, and flew at Ryuga in anger, the room quickly becoming darker as it unleashed power.

"Pathetic, I have seen a darker power than yours! Meet your successor, the real Dragon Empress! L-Drago Destroy!" Ryuga yelled.

Sakyo launched his bey into the shadows to wait as the red-orange form of Ryuga's bey rose menacingly out of the lava, her powers driving the darkness back.

Lightning L-Drago's eyes became redder with anger as he flew at this new opponent.

_You dare call yourself an Empress? Pathetic!_ he roared, this time only to L-Drago Destroy.

_I have no need of darkness to make me stronger, I rely on my own strength, and that of my blader, to win._ Ryuga smirked as L-Drago Destroy replied, her voice as icy as her flames were hot.

Outside, Gingka and Pegasus stood their ground as the roaring battle between two dragons began.

"Get ready guys! It's starting!" he called.

Zero gulped and nodded, Ifraid standing his ground, even though the flaming warrior was shaking in his armor.

Phoenic gave a frightened shriek and hid behind Ren, who grabbed the fiery bird and held it close in fear.

Saramanda finally wiped the stupid-looking grin off of his face as he fell out of the tree he had been attempting to climb and began frantically digging a hole in the ground to hide in. Shinobu tried to pull his bey out of the dirt by its tail, but was unsuccessful.

Flame and Anashi were both in a tree, Anashi trying to keep the orange horse from flying away.

Ryo and Fireblaze also stood their ground, becoming completely serious as the roaring continued.

Inside, Destroy had completely wrapped around two of Lightning's heads, and Dragoon was busily taking on the third as Ryuga began coaching Sakyo how to deal with another left-rotation bey, even though the young blader could not yet call out his own dragon. L-Drago Destroy, letting out one fierce roar after another, started to drag Lightning L-Drago down, towards the lava below. A few explosions threw Doji back into the other open cavern where he had been working, and collapsed the entrance, trapping him inside.

"Speak to Dragoon, encourage it." Ryuga said as his red-orange dragon finally succeeded in pulling two out of the three heads into the lava and sealing them.

Sakyo closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon enough, Lightning L-Drago was completely sealed away, and standing on the rocks just below where the third head of the purple dragon had been was a fair-sized western dragon, jet-black in color with dark red wings.

Ryuga smiled. "Now, you are the Emperor of the Western Realm of Dragons, with Dark Knight Dragoon as your partner." he said.

L-Drago Destroy flew out and touched the diamond on her forehead to the forehead of the black dragon. Dragoon let out a roar of surprise, then quieted. L-Drago backed away, wrapping herself partially around her master and looking quite satisfied with herself, having given Dragoon her own diamond to show that she was royalty.

The jet-black female let out another roar, then flew to land next to Sakyo, who quickly noticed that she was only slightly taller than he was.

"Climb on and let's go." Ryuga said, jumping up onto L-Drago's forehead and again taking hold of one of her horns. "Mission accomplished, Hagane." he said through his communications system. "Sakyo is on our side, and Doji is no more for the third time."

Gingka chuckled. "Hopefully we wont have to deal with him a fourth time." he said. "Guess we should get back to base, Kenta keeps calling me for some reason."

"Yeah, meet you back there." Ryuga replied.

_L-Drago._

_Yes, master?_

_Seal away that collapsed section, we don't want Doji potentially getting out again._

_Of course, master._ L-Drago opened her mouth and sent flames flying, turning the collapsed pile of rock between her and Doji into solid stone. Then, the two empresses and their masters turned and flew outside, Ryuga and L-Drago in the lead, with Sakyo and Dragoon close behind.

As the two dragons erupted out of the cave entrance, Pegasus reared and let out a loud, triumphant whinny, thrashing the air with her front legs for a few seconds, then settling down and unfolding her wings.

A few minutes later, the whole group was back in Koma Village.

"Well, hopefully that was the snake's head, now we just have to take care of the rest." Gingka said.

"We should get back to Metal Bey City and the headquarters, check up on King and the others to se how their mission is going." Ryuga said, stroking L-Drago's nose.

"Right, how many can you carry?" Gingka asked, reaching over and grabbing the reins that were hanging from Pegasus's head and pulling the winged horse towards him.

"Probably most of them." Ryuga replied.

"Alright, everyone on L-Drago, unless you can fly!" Gingka called, throwing the reins over Pegasus's neck and mounting her. Anashi and Sakyo mounted Flame and Dragoon, respectively, and Zero and Ifraid were the first ones on L-Drago's back. Shinobu sighed and climbed on as well, ordering Saramanda to grip onto him and not the slick, scaled back of the dragon. Phoenic found a comfortable perch on one of the horns, and Ren climbed up behind Shinobu and Saramanda. Maru climbed onto Flame after an invitation from Anashi, and the group soon took off.

**Zero: That was awesome! Oh, right, we're done with this chapter… Umm… GalaxyPegasus14 went off to try and find Gingka-san, so it's just me for now. Anyway, she will try to get this story completed ASAP, and we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, as usual, Let it Rip!**


End file.
